Oops, I Klutz Out Again!
by KaBunny
Summary: ~*COMPLETE*~There was an accident after a fight. What happens when someone thinks its their fault? S/D; M/A; A/G; L/K; AND R/C!!
1. The Gang and The Arch Enemies

Author's Notes: Hello kirei minna-sama!! This is my newest story and shouldn't be very long (well, I don't PLAN on making it long, so I hope its not!) Um, this is an A/U and therefore, makes the ages a little screwy! The guys (Darien, Andrew, Chad, etc.) are only 1 year older than the girls who are 17. Well, enjoy!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Um, Naoko-sama.....must worship the creator of BSSM!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Gang and The Arch Enemies  
  
Darien and his group of guy friends-consisting of Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken- were strolling down the street to the Crown Arcade fully dressed out in their black graduation robes. Darien, the tallest of the group, had ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. He stood at about 6'2. Andrew, Darien's best friend since the age of 7, was about 6'1 with blonde hair and forest green eyes. Chad, the music freak of the group, stood about 5'11 with shaggy brown hair that always fell into his bluish-gray eyes. Greg, the brainiac, had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes and he was about as tall as Chad. Ken, the quiet one, stood at about 6'0 with light brown hair and light blue eyes. This group had been together since the 4th grade and knew all about one another.  
  
Darien, the only single one of the group, had lost his parents at the age of 6 and met Andrew when he was 7. He was studying to be a family doctor. He was the second smartest guy in school, next to Greg, of course.  
  
Andrew was the owner of the Crown Arcade and was always working there when he wasn't in school. When he wasn't actually working he was hanging out with his friends or drawing manga. He was going to be a cartoonist someday. His main character to his newest comic strip was his girlfriend, Mina.  
  
Chad, being the wannabe rock star he was, wanted to work in the music business. He had connections, but he wasn't good enough to be an actual 'rock-star'. If you put it into the words of his girlfriend, Raye, he bites monkeys.  
  
Greg also wanted to be a doctor like Darien, but he wanted to be a rocket scientist. Go figure, so did his girlfriend, Amy. They planned on going everywhere together-college, work, school, etc.  
  
Ken, last but definitely not least, was interested in many fields. He was more of a business man more than anything else. Sure, he was quiet, but he always had great ideas and planned to go into business with his girlfriend, Lita, when she graduated from high school next year.  
  
Speaking of the girlfriends, they were all in the arcade when the guys walked in talking and chattering away. But, there was one extra girl, Serena. She was the best friends of all the guys and the girls except for Darien. They had hated each other ever since they could remember. She had crystal blue eyes with a blonde hair that was done in the most unusual hair style. It was pulled into two buns on both sides of her head with streamers of hair falling from both to about the length of her knees.  
  
Mina, the other blonde of the group, looked almost close enough like Serena to be her twin sister. She had lighter blonde hair with the same crystal blue eyes except a little lighter. As soon as she saw Andrew she nearly screamed with excitement.  
  
Lita, a tall brunette blessed with grace and beauty, was too busy staring at the magazine infront of her to notice that anybody walked into the arcade, never mind Ken.  
  
Amy was indulged in her new science book. She was trying to keep herself ten chapters ahead as usual. She was the smartest girl in school and was always competing for top and second spot with Darien and Greg.  
  
Raye, the priestess of Hikawa Temple, rolled her eyes when her boyfriend entered the arcade. She smiled lightly at him and blushed when he waved to her.  
  
Everybody was completely fine until the guys decided to join the girls. Everybody sat next to their respective girlfriends and started chattering away which left Darien and Serena as the 5th wheels. Argument city next left.  
  
Darien plopped down into the stool next to Serena. Serena laid her head into her hands which were held up by her elbows on the circular table infront of her. Darien sighed lightly as he leaned back into his chair trying to ignore the lovey-dovey conversations going on around him. He glanced at Serena's bored expression out of the corner of his eyes and sighed again.  
  
"Could you stop using up all the oxygen, lame-brain?" Serena muttered, glaring at Darien from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sure, meatball-head," Darien replied, sighing again. He grinned lightly as she growled at him.  
  
"I can't believe you actually graduated. Boy, they must've just pushed you through to get you out of their hair," Serena said, nonchalant.  
  
"Actually, all of my teachers said they'd miss me," Darien countered, grinning. "Unlike you. I can't believe you're actually going to be a senior next year with all those 65's." Darien knew he hit a soft spot because Serena turned to glare at him, murder glowing in her watery crystal blue eyes. Serena wasn't stupid, she just never asserted herself. She had been passing her classes with D's and C's far too long for a teacher to ask her if she wanted help. What made it hurt even more was that the harsh words were falling from Darien's mouth. Sure, he was conceited and he was a jerk, but he still was her secret crush. They teased each other, not hurt each other.  
  
"Well, you'd know if you'd pull your head out of the clouds of your little dream world," Serena replied, her eyes glittering softly with tears. No, she refused to cry infront of anybody, especially him. She stood up from the table, wiping her eyes. "Excuse me you guys. I have to help my mom with something."  
  
As every watched Serena run out of the arcade, their eyes fell on Darien. He suddenly felt guilty. "What? She started it!"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Lita asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Darien! How could you?" Andrew scolded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"If she doesn't talk to us because of you I'm going-" Raye growled and nearly leapt over the table at him only to be restrained by Chad.  
  
"Fine! I'll fix it, okay?" Darien grumbled, standing up. He waved to everybody before wandering out the door to find the blonde. He didn't have to wander far.  
  
Serena had laid herself down on a bench not too far away from the arcade. Actually, it was only a block away. She was laying on her stomach facing the opposite way she came from, so her hair was scattered lightly across her back to catch the sun. Her white sleeveless shirt would no doubt get dirty from the bench, but so would her tan capris.  
  
As Darien saw her he began to march towards her angrily, but it wore off as soon as he heard her whimpering into her arms. He suddenly felt the guilt wash over him again and he growled at himself for making her upset. It's not like he meant any of the stuff her said to her. He just didn't know how to have a civil conversation with her. He was so downtrodden and lonely while she was completely opposite, happy and sunny. How could he talk to a person like that?  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" He managed to ask, once he regained his voice. She growled at his familiar voice.  
  
"Go away," she muttered into her arms. "I'm not in the mood for another round of merciless teasing."  
  
"Look, I want to explain why I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" She nearly yelled. Serena sat up and whirled around to face him, her eyes burning with tears and murder. "You seem to find it amusing that I get bad grades and how I trip over everything and how I do my hair, but you never seem to notice when I'm feeling bad. You see me and automatically think that I'm in a good mood. You assume that I don't care about school or what others think of me or how immature I am. I do care! You and my friends just never seem to notice, but when I finally do, you ask me if I'm feeling okay. Well I am! I'm completely fine! So, maybe I'm not pretty or perfect and I can't walk straight! So, what! If those things matter to you more than my friendship, then I never want to see you again, Darien Shields!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go away!" She growled at him before jumping up and storming off down the street. He sighed to himself and shook his head as he tried to remove the hurt feeling he was getting. As he turned to look up at Serena again, she was out in the middle of the road and a car was headed straight for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Dun Dun DUN!! That was Chapter 1! I know, I know....you all hate me for the cliffie, but I couldn't resist!! Anywho....Chapter 2 will be here soon....the trip to the hospital, but who got hit Darien or Serena? Find out in Chapter 2: I Care For You!! ~KaBunny 


	2. I Care for You

Author's Notes: Told you it wouldn't be that long!! But, I'm sorry anyway....cause last chapter was full of lots of information, but it was kinda required. I didn't want to have to explain it later, so I did it in the first chappie!! hehe.....sorry about that. Anywho, on to chapter 2!! Oy!! Forgot to tell you that there will be different POV's flying around in this chapter and maybe for the rest of the story! Sorry! (oh, and sorry for you none English freaks out there (that's me...I'm an English freak) an omniscient POV is back to the 3rd person!)  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, anyone who thinks I own BSSM definitely needs to get OFF the drugs!!  
  
Chapter 2: I Care For You  
  
~~~~~First Person~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was frozen in time as the world continued to go on around me, but in slow motion. There was so much blood. I tried so hard to protect the fallen angel, but it wasn't possible. Not with me being human and too stunned to realize what was going on until it was too late.  
  
Her golden hair was no longer golden. It seemed to have been washed in a river of blood. It was the angel's blood, not mine. The angel's eyes were closed and her beautiful face didn't seem to have the same glow. I felt the water fall from my eyes and it soon began to rain, as though heaven were crying for her.  
  
I then realized the noise around me. There were loud sirens and flashing lights. I glanced up when a shadow appeared over me. "Excuse me, sir," the man dressed in white and light blue said, bending down over the angel to feel her pulse. He then turned back to me. "Did you hit her?"  
  
"No," was all I could say. The man nodded, but I was surprised he even heard me over the commotion going on around me.  
  
Two other men and a woman showed up with a stretcher and they gently placed the angel onto it. They strapped her in and protected her by placing a neck brace on. The man who showed up first turned back to me. "Are you family?"  
  
"No," I replied, never taking my eyes off the pale face of my angel. "Friend."  
  
"Meet us at the hospital then," he said, turning away from me, no sympathy shown at any moment. They pulled her away from me and I felt loneliness seep through me by just not being able to see her. I felt alone in the world again. As I blinked and caught my last glimpse of her, everything went back into its normal time mode. Suddenly, the accident had never happened and everybody went on their way as I stood and stared at the pavement where Serena nearly died.  
  
*Hospital*  
  
~~~~~Omniscient~~~~~  
  
Darien shook his head which was in his hands. He was leaning forward in the black chair of the ER waiting room of the hospital. He had seen the whole thing. He was the one by her side when it was over with. Why did he have to fight with her? Why did he have to be so stupid? It was all his fault he was going to lose his angel, all his fault.  
  
He had called everyone he could think of- Ilene, Kengi, Sammy, Lita, Ken, Andrew, Mina, Chad, Raye, Amy, and Greg. They all said they'd come. Ilene was speechless when she heard the horrible news and had to hand the phone over to Kengi. They were the first ones he'd called. Lita, Ken, Chad, and Raye were all at the Hikawa Temple when he'd called, so Lita had picked up. Lita's voice had grown very dark and monotoned when he told her, but she had remained quite calm. Greg and Amy were at the Crown Arcade still with Andrew and Mina. Andrew had picked up as usual and didn't question anything immediately after he had heard Darien's dark voice. They were all coming, but none had asked how Serena had gotten hit. He was sure they would eventually ask.  
  
He didn't glance up when Andrew, Mina, Lita, and Ken walked in. The group from the arcade had gotten here at the same time that Serena's family had. They had decided to bring them down to the cafeteria for some coffee and food, knowing that as soon as they got them in the waiting room they wouldn't want to leave. The group from the temple arrived a few minutes later and decided that Darien would need to eat too, so they wandered to the cafeteria also where they met up with everyone else. Andrew, Mina, Lita, and Ken decided to find out how Serena was doing while the rest of the gang tried to keep Serena's family's mind off of Serena.  
  
Andrew sat down next to Darien on the left and Mina did on the right. Mina wrapped an arm around Darien which caused him to look up at her. Pain was evident in his eyes and she saw it, but said nothing. "Hey, Dare," was all Mina could say to keep herself from crying.  
  
Lita bent down infront of him and smiled serenely. "She'll be fine. I promise," Lita replied.  
  
All of a sudden Darien couldn't breathe. He had to get some air, so he stood up and shook his head as he attempted to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry you guys," he sputtered out. "I was right there and I couldn't do anything until it was too late. It's all my fault."  
  
"No, it's not," came a feminine voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Ilene standing there with everyone else behind her. She walked slowly towards Darien. "You couldn't have done anything just like I couldn't have. It's not your fault, Darien, so don't blame yourself." She was standing infront of him looking up at him.  
  
"Thank you," was all he said before wrapping the petite woman into a hug.  
  
Mina moved her seat over to the one next to Andrew. She wrapped him in a hug and whispered into his ear. "Andrew....I think Darien's in love and he doesn't know it."  
  
"How do you know?" Andrew responded, hugging Mina tightly in return.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?"  
  
"Excuse me, which one of you is Kengi Moon?" the nurse asked, interrupting all the small chattering.  
  
"I am," Kengi said, standing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was Chapter 2...you have the right to hate me because it was REALLY short!! hehe....sorry bout that! Boy, do I apologize a lot or what? Anywho, Chapter 3: A Rose in the Moonlight should be out in no time!! (I had hope this wouldn't be a long story but it may be 4 or 5 chapters....let's hope I don't go too overboard!!) Well, see ya in a few!! ~KaBunny 


	3. A Rose in the Moonlight

Author's Notes: Hey all!! It's me again! (Run for the hills, huh?) yeah, I know...last chapter was really short and I apologized for it. My bad!! Anywho...this is chappie three and I dunno if I'm going to have changing POV's in this one, but I'll let you know who it is, k? On with the ficcie!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Um, yeah.....don't look at me! I don't own BSSM!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Rose in the Moonlight  
  
~~~~~Omniscient~~~~~  
  
Kengi stood before the woman in the white nurse's outfit who was holding a clipboard. Everyone was sitting in seats near one another. Darien was talking with Ilene about exactly what he remembered about what happened. Andrew and Chad were talking about all the good times that they had remembered about Serena while Lita, Raye, and Amy were sitting in a silent line. Mina, Greg, and Ken were arguing about how many times Serena had beaten up the Sailor V video game because she had lost. Sammy, who was lost in his thoughts, was staring at the ceiling. All their attention was turned to the nurse when she began talking to Kengi.  
  
"Mr. Moon," she began, making everyone quite eager to hear how Serena was doing. "She seems to be doing well, but we will need to do more tests. She has sustained a concussion and has quite a few bruises. Because of her blood loss, we fear she may fall into a coma. So-"  
  
"What a minute!" Darien nearly shouted, jumping up. "Did you say coma?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I did," the nurse said.  
  
"This is all my fault," Darien muttered, falling back into his chair to continue to mutter things about what he did wrong.  
  
"As I was saying," the nurse replied, "she will need round about supervision that we can't give. Therefore, I need one of you to stay overnight to alert the doctors if something happens. So, who will it be?"  
  
"My wife and I have work tomorrow," Kengi stated. "Sammy has school."  
  
"So do we," Mina stated, meaning her, Amy, Lita, and Raye.  
  
"I have to manage the Arcade," Andrew said, shaking his head.  
  
"Greg, Chad, and I are going on vacation tomorrow morning," Ken replied, sighing. "We still have to pack."  
  
The nurse turned to the last remaining man in the room who was shaking his head in his hands and muttering something about how stupid he was. Ilene took Darien's hand, which caused him to look at her suddenly, and stood up. "I trust my daughter's life with this young man," she stated.  
  
"We will need some information," the nurse said, tipping the clipboard to reveal a sheet full of questions. Darien was so confused. He looked to the nurse, then back to Ilene.  
  
"What?" he asked finally. "What's going on?" The nurse handed him the clipboard and a pencil and he turned to Ilene again.  
  
"Darien," Ilene pleaded, sitting back down next to him.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"I want you to take care of Serena. The nurse said she needs someone to watch her all night and everybody is busy tomorrow, so we need you're help. Will you do this for us? for Serena?"  
  
"O-of course, Mrs-Mrs Moon," Darien stuttered, as he began to fill out the information the nurse needed. He blushed slightly as he realized how much of a fool he was. He had been so stupid when it came to this afternoon, but now he could make it up. And he planned to not screw up this time.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Darien had said good-bye to everyone as they left in the groups they had come in. The nurse was now leading him down the hall to Serena's room. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew she wouldn't be awake. She would never know that he was ever there, which was probably a good thing.  
  
The hospital was so crowded. He had noticed that as he walked down the halls. There were beds everywhere with patients in them. No wonder they couldn't spare one nurse to watch her.  
  
"Here we are, Mr. Shields," the nurse replied, causing Darien to pay attention to what was infront of him instead of the other rooms. "Please make sure not to fall asleep and alert the personnel if something happens, okay?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he responded. She looked at him skeptically and shook her head before she wandered off down the hall.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples. He was standing outside the closed door of Serena's hospital room. What would he say to her if she woke up? Would she still be mad at him?  
  
He shook his head clear of thoughts as a look of determination flashed across his face. He reached down and turned the knob. The door swung open with a small creak and Darien peered inside.  
  
Serena was laying on the bed. Her arms were to her sides and her hair had been let down and pulled back into a large bun. Her skin was pale and there was an IV sticking into her arm. As he entered the room he could hear the beep of the heart monitor which was slower than his heart at the moment because it was going quite fast. He realized that she looked like the angel he thought she always was.  
  
He walked to the side of the bed slowly and his heart beat quickened. She was deathly pale even though she was just sleeping. He reached out and took her hand as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was so very warm. It was the first time he had ever touched her and there was electricity. A wave of protectiveness crashed over him as he swallowed his oncoming tears.  
  
"Serena...," he muttered. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been teasing you about your schoolwork, then you never would've gotten mad at me in the first place. You would never be lying here in this bed. In fact, I should have seen that car and protected you. I should be lying in that bed, not you. It's not fair."  
  
He sighed and brought her hand to his lips as he kissed it lightly. He leaned back into his chair and sighed lightly again.  
  
*Sometime in the night*  
  
Darien had fallen into a light sleep next to Serena's bed. But, he didn't feel it when Serena's hand closed around his.  
  
Serena had felt the warmth of his hand and immediately wanted to get close to it. She was awake, but it was so hard to open her eyelids. What had happened? She remembered Darien and how she had yelled at him. Then, there was light. From what though?  
  
It was headlights! She remembered. She had been hit by a car and then there was darkness. 'I must be in a hospital then, but who is holding my hand? Mom?' she though curiously.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. It was hard at first to adjust to the slight bit of light coming from the hallway and the small night light in the corner. She blinked as everything blurry finally came into focus. As she went to roll over onto her side to see who was holding her hand, Darien jolted up from the movement.  
  
Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Darien immediately blushed crimson and began stuttering. "S-Serena! Y-You're aw- awake! I s-should go g-get the nurse-nurse!"  
  
Darien jumped up and started to walk away, but Serena pulled him back by his hand which she was still holding. "Don't leave me alone, Darien, please," she pleaded, her eyes begging. "I'm scared."  
  
"Okay, Serena. I won't leave," he replied, gripping her hand again. He sat back down in the chair next to her bed. "Serena, I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault I-"  
  
"It's not your fault," she stated, simply. She turned her crystal blue eyes to him. They had watered up with tears. Before she woke up she had a dream that she had been with him on a date and they were holding hands. She woke up to discover it was true, they were holding hands. Her dream had come true. He was here with her to protect her. "Darien, I'm sorry I harass you all the time. I don't mean to be the immature little brat that I am, but I just can't help it."  
  
"It's okay Serena. Same to you. I'm sorry for harassing you too," he responded, smiling quietly at the floor he was currently staring at. As he turned to look at Serena, she had tears streaming quietly down her face. "Oh, no. Don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it," she sniffed. "As soon as I saw that car I thought it was all over. And I never got the chance to tell you-...nevermind"  
  
"Tell me what?" he questioned, wiping her tears away lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Wouldn't you like to know? Well, if you want to stay tuned for Chapter 4: I Can't Say!! Well, time to go do my homework like I was suppose to be doing....shrugs oh well!! Ja mata ne!! ~KaBunny 


	4. I Can't Say!

Author's Notes: Yep, I'm back again....I have yet to post chapter three, but I noticed that I never got any reviews for chapter two..... but that's okay because I'm not writing this story for reviews! I'm writing it for myself, hehe! (I'm sooo conceited!) Anywho, on with chappy 4!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Check Previous Chapters....  
  
Chapter 4: I Can't Tell You  
  
Serena was silent. She couldn't meet his eyes. How was she suppose to tell him that she's had crush on him ever since they met? She would have to think of something else to tell him. But, what?  
  
"I never got the chance to tell you that I care about you," Serena smiled slightly as she finally turned her eyes to meet his. "I mean, I know I say I don't like you and I hate you, but it's not true. It's all just a cover up so that the girls don't try and hook me up with you. You know how they are."  
  
"Yeah," Darien replied, with a small laugh. Serena smiled brighter as she realized how adorably cute Darien's laugh was."Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, Darien?"  
  
"I care about you too." Serena giggled slightly as Darien started laughing. Neither knew what was so funny, but it was much better than listening to the beep of Serena's heart monitor, which was normal. "Well, the nurse told me to go and get her when you woke up, so I should probably go."  
  
"Okay, but don't go away too long," Serena muttered as her attention diverted back down to the floor. "I hate hospitals."  
  
"It'll be okay," Darien responded. Then, he didn't know what compelled him to do it, but it just happened. He released Serena's hand and leaned over to place a light kiss on her forehead before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Serena could feel her face flush with embarrassment as her forehead burned with his kiss. She could still feel it. 'What was that for? Why.....why would he kiss me?' Serena pondered, as she reached her hand up to touch the spot that Darien's lips had touched.  
  
  
  
Darien walked down the empty hall. It was so quiet. There were no doctors or nurses in sight. Where was everybody?  
  
Darien continued walking down the hall and eventually reached the nurses' station. He saw a small petite woman typing at the computer. He smiled slightly before walking over to the counter and leaning on it, waiting to be noticed.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman asked, never looking up.  
  
"Yeah," Darien said. "I was supposed to be watching a young girl in Room 286 and when she woke up I was supposed to find the nurse. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"  
  
"She's currently helping a few patients in Room 483 and then she has to go to Room 320. I'll send her down to your room when she's finished. But, for the moment, why don't you get some food in the cafeteria which is open 24 hours. You must be hungry," the woman replied, sweetly. She still never looked up at Darien as she typed.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Darien responded, glancing down at his stomach which began to growl at the mention of food. He decided that the cafeteria would be a good idea. Maybe Serena would like something too?  
  
  
  
'How could I be so careless? It almost slipped out!! I can't let that happen again. I wonder where he went?' Serena pondered. As if on cue, Darien walked through the door with blueberry muffins and some orange juice.  
  
"Hey there," Darien said, smiling at her as he closed the door behind himself. Good thing you have a single room all to yourself." He flipped on the light switch which caused Serena to squint. "Sorry 'bout that , but I brought you some food."  
  
Serena stomach then growled loud enough for the people down the hall to hear. She turned a bright red as Darien gave a chuckle. "Sorry," Serena muttered, still blushing. "I guess my stomach spoke first."  
  
"It's fine, here," Darien said, handing Serena the muffin and the orange juice. Serena took a large bite out of the muffin which she promptly swallowed whole.  
  
"So, um, where's the nurse?" Serena asked, after remembering why Darien left in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, well, I KNOW this took forever to update!! I can't help that I went to VA for the summer....and was no where near a computer.....I can't help that I'm growing up and I have WAY too much to do, but anywho, I'll work as best as I can around my busy schedule to write....unfortunately for everyone, I am choosing to update my older stories before I update my new ones!! kk? Well, ja mata ne!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	5. How Can You Tell?

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know....sigh Sorry to inform all of you, but I'm only going to be working on one ficcie at a time.....and unfortunately this one is going to be longer than I expected, but not MUCH longer, hehe.....just needed to clarify that.  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Me of course....  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 5: How Can You Tell?  
  
Darien laughed. "Wow, you must have an abstract way of thinking if you just remembered that now."  
  
"Ab-what?"  
  
"Nevermind, Serena, nevermind," Darien laughed. As if on cue, the nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Well, good evening, Ms. Moon," the polite woman replied. "How are we feeling?" The petite woman didn't give the blonde the chance to respond. She had already bent over her and began to examine her. Nothing beyond the ordinary. The flashlight in the eyes, a check in the ears, a tongue depressor in the mouth, a check of the heart rate, a check of the pulse, you know, the usual stuff that doctors do as you answer their questions which they never appear to be listening to. "Well, you seem to be in to be in tip-top condition except for that lovely bruise on your chest and those stitches you needed on your head. Tomorrow morning, I'll be back in to take a sample of your blood."  
  
"Oh......kay," Serena muttered, quite unsure. The nurse turned to leave, but turned back around abruptly.  
  
"Mr. Shields, make sure Ms. Moon does *not* go back to sleep. She has a concussion and may fall into a coma if she does," the petite woman replied, before turning back around and walking out the door.  
  
Darien hadn't noticed it before, but Serena did have a long line of stitches on her hair line. Maybe it was because they were on the right side of her face, which was the side that was facing away from him. 'My beautiful angel,' Darien thought, 'what have I done to you?'  
  
"Are you okay, Darien?" came Serena's quiet voice through Darien's train of thought.  
  
"Yeah....fine," Darien said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Why do you ask?"  
  
'Because you were staring at me so intently,' Serena wanted to say, but instead said, "I don't know....you seem a little dazed I guess. And you're actually being nice to me."  
  
Darien smirked slightly as the realization of Serena's thoughts dawned upon him. "Would you like me to tease you again?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Serena nearly yelped. As soon as she realized how fast she had answered, she blushed. "I mean.....I prefer to see this side of you instead of that egotistical side that you have a tendency to show to me far too often."  
  
"Well, I can't help it if I'm perfect," Darien teased, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Why you.....," Serena hmphed and crossed her arms as she turned to face the wall with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm just kidding, meatball head," Darien responded, poking her lightly in the arm.  
  
Serena grinned evilly at the wall, not allowing Darien to see it. She turned around with a completely serious face and an eyebrow arched. "Really now? I wonder...."  
  
"What do you wonder?"  
  
"....if you're," Serena grinned again and poked Darien in the side only to see him jump, "...ticklish!"  
  
"Oh, no, Serena, don't," Darien pleaded.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Serena asked, completely serious.  
  
"Because.....," Darien replied, thinking hard. Serena leaned over, her hands ready to tickle him to death. 'Okay, here goes....,' Darien thought. "Because you love me too much to torture me."  
  
"That's.....where you're wrong!!"  
  
~~~~After the tickle fight~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien sat back down in his chair cautiously and let out a deep sigh as Serena leaned back into the pillow on her bed. He glanced at her. Her face was calm and serene. She seemed to be thinking about something. Just as Darien opened his mouth to ask what she was thinking about, Serena answered for him.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, turning her crystal blue eyes to him.  
  
"Yes, Serena?" Darien mocked, smirking slightly as Serena gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Fine, I won't ask you then," Serena replied, smugly. She turned back to look at the wall across from her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry....what did you want to ask me?" Darien asked, curious as to what Serena thought about.  
  
"How do you.....," Serena began, turning her gaze back to him, her eyes wondering. "How do you know when you're in love?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Oh yeah!! Chappie 5 is totally done!! dances oh yeah....I did it, oh yeah!! Okay, I'm a loser....anywho, chappie 6 will....Serena has something to say, but will Darien understand her cryptic words? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: I Think I'm in Love!!  
  
Ja mata ne!! ~KaBunny 


	6. I Think I'm In Love

Author's Note: Oh, yeah!! Back again for Chappie 6. I wonder how long I can actually keep this up wipes brow woah!! I love working hard, hehe....makes me feel alive, anywho, on with the ficcie!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Who else? Unfortunately....  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 6: I Think I'm in Love  
  
Darien looked at Serena strangely for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Serena beat him to it. "Oh, I guess that was a little too personal considering that we don't know one another that well," Serena replied, suddenly finding her white sheets more interesting that Darien's eyes. "Sometimes, I get too curious for my own good."  
  
"Actually, it's fine," Darien responded, smiling slightly at the blonde's sudden nervousness. Serena looked up at him, quite confused.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you gave me the strangest look a moment ago," Serena said. She couldn't believe that this was coming out of Darien's mouth. He had always been so closed off to everyone, but Andrew. She didn't really know anything about him. She knew that he was a year older than she, that he lost his parents in a car accident when he was very young and remembers nothing about it, and she knew that he was studying to be a doctor. Anything else in the world of Darien......was a complete mystery. "And I know you don't like talking too much. I mean, about yourself, that is."  
  
Darien chuckled. He couldn't help it. She was so cute as she rambled on and on. But, his laughing made her rambling worse. Finally, he cut her off.  
  
"It's all right, Serena," Darien replied, laughing quietly. "I just don't know much on the subject, that's all."  
  
"Oh," was all Serena could think to say at the moment. The silence treaded on for a few moments before Serena decided to break it. "So?"  
  
"Hold on. It's kind of hard of explain," he muttered, thinking. He had to use his own experiences to explain it. That would make it quite difficult, considering that his experiences involved her.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, after about ten minutes of silence.  
  
"I guess that for some people, telling if you're in love is easy. But, for me, it seems to be very hard because I have a tendency to close myself off to my emotions," Darien explained, looking up at Serena again. "I guess love is almost on the brink of obsession. You want to spend a lot of time with this person. You think they're beautiful in every way and always great company. I guess that the person you love is perfect in every way and will never change in your eyes." Darien blushed and looked to the floor again. "Don't follow my advice though. You're really the only one who can tell if your in love. You're the only one who can understand your heart."  
  
Serena smiled. His words were beautiful and everything she thought love should be. And the best thing of all was the fact that he was right. She was the only one who could understand her heart. Right now, it was speaking to her and it was telling her that she was in love.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, catching his attention. "I think I'm in love."  
  
"With?" Darien questioned, his eyes searching hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Chappie 6 is all done.....and, yes, I know....you hate me because of the cliffie, but chappie 7 will be out real soon. Will Serena tell Darien that she loves him? Or is she in love with a mystery man? Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Isn't It Obvious? Oyasumi nasai!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	7. Isn't It Obvious?

Author's Notes: Hello minna!! Back for Chappie 7 of Oops.....of course! I know it takes me a few days to update, but that's because I only get the chance everytime I go on the net....which isn't very often. Yeah, sorry about that!! Well, on with the ficcie!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Who else?  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 7: Isn't It Obvious?  
  
Serena became suddenly angry. For a person who she argued with all the time, he sure was pretty nosey about her personal life and feelings. The blonde glared at the ebony haired man as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is that any of your business Darien?"  
  
"But, I-.....I didn't mean anything by it," Darien stuttered, trying to defend himself on his quest to discover more about the girl he loved.  
  
"Then, don't-" Serena yelled, causing Darien to put his hand over her mouth. Serena seemed surprised as he stared at her before turning to the door. She had totally forgot that it was about two in the morning. Darien removed his hand when he was sure Serena wasn't going to yell again. "Then, don't ask. I think it's a little too much information to be giving out to my arch enemy."  
  
"Arch enemy?" Darien questioned, arching his brow. "I knew you hated me, but arch enemy? Isn't that a little harsh?"  
  
"Let me correct you," Serena growled. "I never hated you. You were the one who hated me. I decided to dub you as my arch enemy after I realized that we would never become friends."  
  
"Wait a minute," Darien replied, looking quite confused. "You thought I hated you?" Darien burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena asked, turning a slight shade of pink. How could he laugh at her like that?!  
  
"I thought you hated me, so I decided that I would hate you back," Darien admitted before breaking out in laughter again. Serena followed not too soon after.  
  
After a few minutes of deep gulps of air, the two had finally calmed back down and realized that they had nothing to say to one another. Serena simply stared at the covers on her bed as Darien stared at his hands in his lap. Serena decided to break the silence.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"Yes, Serena?" Darien responded, turning to look up at her abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena replied, a smile crossing her soft features. Darien was shocked to say the least. "I didn't mean to treat you the way I always did. Everytime you were around me, there was just something there that triggered my irritation. Maybe it was the fact that I thought you hated me for no good reason. But, now I know the truth, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Serena, if you're sorry, then I have to be sorry too," Darien stated, smiling at her. He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen infront of her eyes to behind her ear. "So, if I forgive you, then you have to forgive me because we're both to blame."  
  
"Deal! I forgive you!" Serena replied, throwing her arms around Darien's neck. Darien eyes widened in surprise at the sudden rush of affection from the blonde. After the initial shock, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena too. "Hey, Darien?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena?" Darien asked, into Serena's soft hair.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me tonight," Serena thanked, pulling away. She blushed at her sudden assertiveness. As she pulled away enough to see Darien's face, she noticed that he was blushing also. "Darien....."  
  
"Yeah...?" Darien asked, staring into Serena's clear blue eyes. Serena still had her arms about his neck and his arms were still around her waist. Their face were about a six inches apart.  
  
"I think.....I think I'm...," Serena mumbled, as she began to lean in closer. She placed her forehead onto his as she continued staring into his midnight eyes. "I think I'm..." Serena closed her eyes as did Darien as they leaned in.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh heh, I'm so evil, but it's just so FUN!! Anywho, chappie 7 is soooooo done!! And you hate me cause of the cliffie, but don't worry, chappie 8 will be out soon! Will Serena and Darien kiss? Will Serena or Darien tell the other how they feel about each other? Stay Tuned for Chapter 8: I'm Sorry!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	8. I'm Sorry

Author's Notes: YAY!! Chappie 8!! hehe....happy reading...this will be a long one!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: WOW!!! I've been missing this for like...forever, oops....hehe!! Anywho, Naoko-sama owns the rights to Sailormoon along with various other companies. I am just borrowing these characters for the creation of this ficcie, which belongs to me!  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Sorry  
  
Darien and Serena leaned in closer, their eyes closed. Both were expecting to meet each others lips, but, unfortunately, it wasn't meant to happen because the nurse walked in. When both of them heard the door open they jumped away from one another like they were on fire. Both were blushing crimson as was the poor nurse.  
  
"S-sorry to interrupt you two, but I wanted to let you know that we'll be serving breakfast in the cafeteria in about a half hour," the nurse explained, a blush still staining her cheeks. She smiled nervously at the two before turning and walking out.  
  
It seemed that Serena's judgment of time was off by a few hours. It was not around two in the morning. It was almost 6 in the morning! 'How could time fly by so quickly without me noticing? That never happens to me. I'm always a good judge of time. Then, how did it happen? Does it....have something to do with Darien?' Serena pondered, unable to meet Darien's eyes.  
  
"Um, Serena?" Darien asked, staring at the floor. He couldn't even look at her. What was he thinking?! Trying to kiss her!! "If we're going to go down to breakfast, then you might want to get dressed."  
  
"I see your logic," Serena stated, glancing about the room. Where were her clothes?  
  
"Your mother brought you some extra clothes because your other ones were completely ruined in the accident," Darien replied, knowing what she was thinking. He leaned over and pulled out the bag that was underneath her bed. He set it on top of her bed before standing up and walking to the door. "I'm going to go to the bathroom while you get dressed, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Serena mumbled, as Darien walked out of the room. She pulled the covers off of her as she crawled out of bed. She dressed herself in the light blue T-shirt and the khaki pants her mother had packed for her. She then sat on the bed to slip on her sandals. She pulled out the hairbrush in the bag as she began brushing out her long hair.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena heard a light knock on the door. "Come in," she called softly, as she continued brushing out her hair.  
  
Darien entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He watched as Serena split her hair into pigtails before rolling them up into buns on each side of her head. She then clipped them with a pin, before brushing out the streamers of hair that fell from each bun. Darien smiled slightly as he realized just how beautiful her hair was. No wonder she liked it so long.  
  
"Does it really look that bad?" Serena asked, after she realized that Darien was staring at her.  
  
"Huh?" Darien replied, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Does my hair really look that bad that you've resorted to staring?" Serena said, blinking.  
  
"Oh, no. Just the opposite, that's why I was staring," Darien responded. He then blushed as he realized what he had just said.  
  
"You don't say," Serena sighed, not really listening. She stood up and glanced at Darien. "I'm ready to go to breakfast, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure," Darien replied.  
  
  
  
Neither spoke as they ate their way through breakfast. They also didn't speak to one another, until it was time to say good-bye.  
  
Ilene had shown up to pick Serena up because Kengi had gone to work. She strode into the hospital room and immediately felt the tension in the air. Something had happened between the two and it didn't look like it was anything good as Ilene had hoped it would be. Both of them were reading, Serena and magazine and Darien a rather large book about astronomy.  
  
"Hey there you two," Ilene greeted, closing the door behind her. It was 8:30 in the morning and both of them look extremely exhausted, especially Darien. But, it wasn't just physical drain, it was emotional drain too. Ilene could especially see it on Darien's face, but maybe that was because he wasn't accustomed to revealing his feelings to anybody.  
  
"Good morn, mum," Serena returned the greeting. She had looked up from her place on the bed and placed a beautiful smile on her face. It was fake, but it was still beautiful. It was a shame that Ilene knew her daughter so well.  
  
"Well, it's time for you to come home honey," Ilene replied, sweetly. "He said that we would need to come back in a week to get your stitches taken out, but aside from that we're good to go. Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Moon?" Darien asked, standing up and closing his book.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter in her time of need," Ilene thanked. The older woman pulled the younger man into a hug and smiled as she pulled away. "You're such a nice young man."  
  
Serena had already walked out the door as Ilene waved and walked out. Darien followed them not too far after. He had to grab his jacket and stick a bookmark into his place. But, then he was out the door and on his way home for a good day's sleep.  
  
Serena was also on her way home for a good day's sleep and her mother off to work. But, Serena didn't really realize that she wasn't going to sleep well because nightmares would be haunting her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~  
  
Darien walked into the arcade. He sighed as he spotted his group of friends and their girlfriends. Unfortunately, *she* was with them. He had avoided her since her night at the hospital, but that was okay because he thought that she was doing the same. He sighed again as he realized that he was going to have to sit next to her.  
  
Darien walked over to the table and set his books down on the table top. He greeted all of his friends before sitting down.  
  
"Hey, so did you find out about your friend's grandmother?" Andrew asked, gripping Mina's hand. Mina smiled at Andrew before turning her attention to Darien.  
  
"You have friends outside of our circle?" Mina asked, completely interested as to what she had missed out on.  
  
"Yeah," Darien answered to both their questions. "Her name is Misty and her grandmother has heart cancer. Misty said that it's getting worse day by day."  
  
"How do you know Misty, Darien?" Lita asked, listening in on Darien's conversation.  
  
"She was someone I knew from the orphanage," Darien replied, smiling slightly as he remembered her. "Andrew and I used to play with her before she got adopted. Her adoptive parents were French and lived in France. They were only here on vacation. So, Misty moved to France and we kept in touch by letter."  
  
"So, what does she want you to do?" Amy asked, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"She wants me to go out there and help her bury her grandmother," Darien responded, sadly. He turned his attention to the table top, unable to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Chad asked, finally hearing the serious conversation at hand.  
  
"I think I'm going to go," Darien stated, looking up at everyone. Everyone was staring at him in shock, so no one noticed that Serena was staring at her lap. "I might be gone for a month or so, but I haven't really been there for my childhood friend. So, I think she deserves to have someone there for her."  
  
Serena wiped her eyes as she looked up to the group. She thought of a lame excuse and excused herself. She walked out of the arcade, unsure of where she was going to go. But, she wasn't going to get very far.  
  
Darien decided to go after Serena. He walked out of the arcade and saw her turning the corner at the end of the street. Darien ran down the street and caught up with her. "Serena," Darien stated, grabbing Serena's wrist and turning her around to see the warm tears running from hey crystal blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! Chappie 8 is finished...oh yeah!! hehe.....yeah, I KNOW another cliffie, heh heh.....well, this IS longer than I've been doing normally and I'm sorry for all the short chapters I've been putting out, really really sorry!! GO-O-O-MEN!!!! Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Darien leave? Or will Serena find some way to convince him to stay? The answer in Chapter 9: Love Is Blind!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	9. Love Is Blind

Author's Notes: YAY!! I'm back to write Chappie 9.....you guys are sooooo funny...you all freak out when I write a cliffie....but, I never plan on leaving you hanging that long, so you needn't worry, hehe!! If I have a problem updating...I'll let you know, but until then, on with the ficcie!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Um, hello?  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 9: Love Is Blind  
  
Serena couldn't help it. The man she loved was going to leave the country to comfort another girl for her loses. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to scream out loud that it wasn't fair, but instead she showed one thing to Darien that she never wanted to show, weakness. He had seen her cry and now he was going to find out why unless she could cover up her silly school girl crush before he found out about it.  
  
"Serena, please don't cry," Darien pleaded, wiping a few strays tears that fell down her face. As she felt his warm fingers touch the cool surface of her face, she began to cry harder. How could he do this to her? He was leaving! "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Why are you running away from me?!" Serena blurted out. She wasn't taking it anymore. She was going to get to the bottom of this and right now! Now more *stalling*.  
  
"I'm not running away from you," Darien replied, shaking his head. He was searching Serena's eyes, but through the tears and anger he could see nothing else.  
  
"Yes you are! You're running away to France.....you can't stand to be near me so you're going to run off .....t-to another c-country," Serena cried, losing her composure. "A-and another g-girl!"  
  
"Serena.....I," Darien stuttered, trying to find the right words. He then glanced around and realized people were staring at them. "Serena, maybe we should discuss this at my apartment."  
  
Serena then glanced around and realized just how much of a public place they were in. She blushed and looked to the floor as Darien wiped away the last few tears that fell. Serena glanced up at him as he finished his simple gesture. Why was he so confusing? She couldn't read his eyes either or maybe she was afraid of what she might not see in them so she was choosing not to?  
  
"Well, are we going to go?" Darien asked, smiling slightly at Serena as she blushed again. She was just so cute. He couldn't help it.  
  
Serena nodded and that was all Darien needed. As they started walking Darien reached down and grabbed Serena's ice cold hand. He wrapped it in his warm one to the surprise of the blonde. Darien smiled once more as he saw Serena blush again out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~At The Apartment~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien unlocked his door and held it open for Serena. The blonde walked in as Darien closed the door behind them. To Serena's surprise the place was huge. There was a spacious living room off of the kitchen which was the room she was standing. Outside of the living room was a well sized balcony over looking the city skyline. As Serena walked out into the living room to her right was a hallway that lead to the bathroom and Darien's bedroom. She could only guess the these because she couldn't really see in the room.  
  
To Serena's dismay, there was lack of pictures on the walls. In the kitchen there was a lot of appliances on the counters and in the living there was a couch and a chair made of black leather. The carpet was a forest green color. The tile made of marble leading from the kitchen was a cream color swirled with obsidian. There was also a large stereo system in the living room surrounding the large screen TV. But, there was still the lack of pictures.  
  
There were only two in the entire apartment. Both were on top of the TV. One was of Andrew and him making funny faces and the other was of everyone excluding him and her. Serena realized what was wrong with it. It didn't feel welcoming. Nothing like a home.....it was more of a place to sleep.  
  
As Serena was doing this, Darien had took off his jacket and wandered out onto the balcony. When Serena finally broke out of her staring fit, she followed him out there.  
  
Darien was leaning against the railing, his ebony hair blowing slightly in the cool breeze. His attention was directed toward the skyline and the fading sun. It was going to be dark soon and Serena and him still hadn't talked.  
  
But, that would soon be remedied.  
  
"Darien? Why *are* you running away?" Serena asked, leaning next to him.  
  
"I'm not," Darien replied, simply. "I don't know what ever gave you that impression either. I have to go visit Misty. I've been promising her that I would."  
  
"That's the thing Darien," Serena stated, turning to him as he turned to look at her. "You don't have to go! There are people that are here that love you and need you!"  
  
"Are you one of them, Serena?" Darien asked, searching her crystal blue eyes for the answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! You must REALLY hate me now....that is like, the ultimate cliffie!! heh heh....I'll have the next chappie up in a couple days so don't get your panties in a bunch, hehe!! Will Serena *finally* tell Darien the truth? Or can she slither her way out of another one? Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Confessions!! Ja mata ne, minna-san!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	10. Confessions

Author's Notes: YAAAAY!! Chappie 10...this is my longest story ever! hehe....well, I might as well start to actually *write* chappie 10! Good luck!! Very LONG Chappie, hehe!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: How hard is it to answer this?  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I should add this in! I don't own Sailor Moon....all of its characters and right belong to none other than Naoko-sama. Street Fighter, its characters, and its rights belong to Capcom.  
  
Chapter 10: Confessions  
  
  
  
Serena couldn't look at him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't look up. What was she supposed to tell him? She knew the answer, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. She couldn't say them. So, she did the only thing she could think to do. She ran away. "I'll miss you," Serena muttered, turning away from him and walking back inside his apartment.  
  
Serena strode through the apartment and out the front door just as the tears began falling down her face.  
  
Darien was beyond surprised. He couldn't believe that Serena had run away from him. She was hiding something, of course, and Darien was sure he had a pretty good idea of what it was because he was feeling the same. He was going to get her to admit it and he had just the plan to do it. But, the question was, could he do it before he left for France?  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena couldn't go home. She didn't feel like facing the chaos that was her house. So, she went to the her favorite spot, a tree next to the lake in the park. She had met Darien there when she was much younger, the age of 8 to be precise. She had just gone into the fourth grade and of course he had just gone into the fifth. Neither had seen the other before even though some of their friends were already friends with one another. Lita and Ken were a good example of this.  
  
Well, Serena had had one of her bad days that day. Kids were picking on her again. It wasn't anything different, but today for some reason it had gotten to her.  
  
The day had started out fine....and soon, it turned to love at first at sight.....  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Today was the field trip to the park to celebrate the cherry blossoms' blooming. All of the fourth and fifth grade classes got to go on a picnic. It happened every year and this year the small blonde girl was so excited because she was finally old enough to actually go on the field trip. Last year she had to listen to Ken and Greg, two older children now in the fifth grade, tell her the story of the field trip. But, now it was her turn to experience it first hand.  
  
Serena had been sitting with her four best friends enjoying a lovely chat about who was better at playing Street Fighter. The petite blonde sitting next to Serena, was ruling that she was the best. The brunette of the group had completely stayed out of the conversation. Instead, Lita had propped herself up on an elbow and glanced at the nature around her. Raye, the raven haired girl, had argued that Mina, the blonde sitting next to Serena, had skills that were far less than superior to hers. Amy, the blue haired girl, had simply rolled her eyes and kept on reading "Huckleberry Finn" by Mark Twain.  
  
Serena had been listening intently as Mina and Raye argued to their hearts content. Eventually the conversation switched to cartoons and music. Then, from music back to video games. Ah, the life of a child.  
  
The classes had settled on blankets underneath the cherry blossom trees and everyone was content until the idea of heading over to the playground had been inscribed into one child's mind. As everyone knows, if one child gets an idea, the others usually agree to follow. So, pretty soon all the classes wanted to go to the playground.  
  
Serena and her group of friends decided to play hide and seek once they reached the rather large play area. Serena was the first seeker after much argument and disagreement.  
  
The meatball headed blonde counted to thirty before she set out on her journey to look for her friends. As she searched, she found no one. After awhile, she began to become discouraged, but still didn't give up.  
  
As she neared the tree near the lake, a redheaded boy tripped her, causing her small light blue skirt to fly up into the air as she fell onto to her knees, scraping them in the process. Her pink underwear had been exposed to all the boys, making Serena completely embarrassed and the three boys shake with laughter.  
  
"Does the little baby still need her mommy to help her change her sheets when she wets the bed?" the redheaded boy teased. His friends snickered.  
  
Serena began to cry and whimper, causing the boys to retreat away from her yelling back, "Stupid Meatball Head!!" They hadn't wanted to get in trouble when the teacher heard the blonde crying.  
  
Serena had managed to crawl behind the tree as she cried to her little hearts content. She had completely forgot that she had left her friends hiding, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment.  
  
A rather small ebony haired boy named Darien, who had been playing catch with his friends, chased after the baseball as it flew over his head. He had had to chase it all the way to the tree near the lake. As he bent down to pick it up he heard a small whimpering coming from behind him. He whirled around after picking up the ball to see a small blonde girl crying into her scraped up knees. As he neared her, his friends called to him.  
  
Darien threw the ball back to his friends and told them that he'd meet up with them later. Instead, he sat down next to the blonde haired girl who had yet to notice his presence.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darien asked, finally deciding that she wasn't going to notice him.  
  
The small blonde girl looked up in surprise, her crystal blue eyes startled as they brimmed over with tears. She slide back away from Darien because he was sitting really close to her. Besides, she had never seen this boy in her life and she thought he was here to tease her some more. "W- What do you w-want from m-me?" Serena managed to stammer out.  
  
"I just want to see if you're okay," Darien stated, smiling at her slightly. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing to her knees.  
  
"I had a accident," Serena replied, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She pointed to the group of three boys that had tripped and teased her earlier. "Those boys maded fun of me and I got boo-boos 'cause of them."  
  
"What did they do?" Darien asked, completely concerned for the girl that he didn't even know.  
  
"The red hair boy tripped me and then he said I wetted the bed like a little baby," Serena said, sniffling. "Boys is so dumb." (AN: I realize that there are grammar problems in the last few sentences, but it was purposeful, not accidental, kk?)  
  
"Hey!" Darien laughed, playfully hitting Serena in the arm. "I took that personally."  
  
"Sowwy," Serena blushed, giggling a little. "I forgotted you were a boy, too."  
  
"Now, that's much better," Darien stated, getting an idea. He stood up and pulled Serena up to her feet. "What grade are those boys in?"  
  
"They in my class," Serena replied, turning to glare at them.  
  
"Good," Darien said, grabbing hold of Serena's hand as he started walking toward the boys. "I have an idea."  
  
Darien and Serena walked hand in hand over to the three boys who were now playing a 'friendly' game of soccer. Actually they were arguing over the right way to kick the ball, but that is irrelevant. They turned to Serena and Darien, still holding hands, after Darien cleared his throat loudly. The redheaded boy got a large sneer on his face as he recognized Serena, who seemed to shrink when she saw the grin.  
  
'"Hey look guys," the redheaded boy said, catching the attention of his friends. "It's the baby from before. Awe yoo feewing much betta afta your wittle fall?"  
  
"Yes, she is actually," Darien replied, giving Serena's hand a slight squeeze as she started to hide behind him. "But, no thanks to you."  
  
"Who's your little friend, Meatball Head?" the redheaded boy asked, glaring at Darien.  
  
"Her boyfriend," Darien stated, causing Serena to blush. "And if you ever pick on my girlfriend again, I'll personally make sure you have a permanent residence at the doctor's office."  
  
"Where'd she pick up a joker like you? At the swing set?" the boy mocked, crossing his arms for emphasis.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she did," Darien said, smiling with satisfaction. "That's where I showed the last *boy* who was picking on her what happens to morons when they pick on girls."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, what did you do?" the boy sneered, completely confident.  
  
"See him," Darien asked, pointing to his friend. See, Andrew had sprained his ankle in gym playing kickball the other day and now he had to walk on crutches. "That's the last boy that was picking on my girlfriend. I suggest you apologize."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the redheaded boy replied, hurriedly. He then turned to his friends. "Let's get outta here!" Him and his group of friends ran off, leaving the soccer ball behind.  
  
Serena could do nothing, but stare at Darien in shock. He had helped her and she didn't even know his name. Such generosity from an upper class man was completely unexpected! "Thank you so much for helpin' me," Serena thanked, hugging the ebony haired boy for the first time. She wouldn't be doing that for another 8 years. "I even don't know your name. My name's Serena."  
  
"Darien," he replied, hugging her lightly back. He pulled away and smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Meatball Head."  
  
"Don't call me *THAT*!!" Serena shouted as Darien broke out in a fit of laughter. And so began the friendship of merciless teasing.  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
By the time that Serena had finished reminiscing, it was sundown. She could do nothing, but stare at the water which was now beautifully covered by colors of pink, orange, and yellow. It was breathtaking, but Serena could only think of Darien. She should have told him long ago how she felt about him, but there was never time. They were always arguing about one thing or another or they were always discussing something trivial like fashion.  
  
Never had the actually had a serious conversation until the night she had spent in the hospital. He was there for her when she needed it, but she had to come to the realization that Darien didn't feel the same for her as she felt for him. It was never going to work and she had to come to grips with the fact that he was leaving.  
  
Serena had been so lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed the ebony haired man leaning against the very tree that she was sitting against. Darien had been standing there for about 5 minutes, letting the soft breeze blow through his hair. Serena had been so lost in thought. Darien almost felt bad for interrupting it, but what better place for him to tell her how he felt than the very place his crush had started. So, Darien sat down next to Serena in the same spot that he had sat 8 years before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darien asked, smiling slightly at the deja vu that swept over him.  
  
Serena glanced over to Darien as her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He couldn't help it. Maybe it was the way the light from the sunset reflected on her blonde tendrils or maybe it was the flashback of their first meeting that he got. But, whatever it was that compelled him to do it didn't matter because he had done what he set out to do. Darien left no more room for questions. He leaned and kissed Serena softly on the lips.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise as Darien kissed her. It wasn't much longer than a few seconds, but for those few seconds, the world stood still and Serena's heart skipped a beat. As Darien pulled away, Serena found herself reaching up to touch her tingling lips.  
  
"Serena, I have a confession to make," Darien stated, his eyes smiling at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Oketay! Chappie 10 is done.....now I have a question....should I make this a little more drawn out than usual as in like 5 more chappies longer or should I just end it next chappie? I was just wondering if peeps would take the time to read the extra chappies if I actually WROTE them....hehe...Well, if I do actually do the long drawn out one, its going to fast forward to the future.....let's just say it has something to do with Dare leaving and I'll leave it at that.....so, just PLEASE answer the question in your review if you want to leave one or you can just write me an e-mail...or you can just completely disregard this. Hey! It's up to you!!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 11: I'll Miss You......Does Darien leave? Does he confess or will Serena beat him to it?  
  
Oyasumi nasai!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	11. I'll Miss You

Author's Notes: YAY!!! Chappie 11 of Oops...I love writing this story, hehe blush I'm such a loser! Anywho, I had more people want the longer version of this, so I'm going to extend it! Just thought I'd let you all know! Hopefully I'll just write REALLY long chappies and then, it won't be too much longer!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Unfortunately....me  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG....of course (Altho.....little kids may think this is ICKY!! EW!! Cooties!)  
  
Chapter 11: I'll Miss You  
  
Serena's eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall. She turned to stare at Darien, shocked. Had he just kissed her or was it her imagination? She HAD to be dreaming, she assumed. Yes, that was it. She had fallen asleep at the tree and she was now dreaming that Darien was going to tell her that he loved her. So, she decided to take advantage of her imagination and dove at Darien for another kiss.  
  
It was Darien's turn to be completely surprised. Serena had her hands on either side of his face and was kissing him rather gently. And, wow! What a kiss it was! Darien blushed tremendously and continued to as Serena pulled away, her eyes still closed.  
  
She didn't want to open them to find that he was gone, never to return again. But, she knew she had to, so she opened them slowly. The tears ran down her face as she saw him still sitting there, blushing profusely. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his chest as she cried into his shirt.  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around her quite confused. Why was she crying? He had no idea and was completely lost as to how to stop her from crying further. "As stupid as this question may sound, why are you crying?" Darien asked, not sure whether he should've asked that or not.  
  
"I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone," she muttered, sniffing into his shirt. Darien let out a chuckle. She thought this was a dream.  
  
"I know it's surreal, but you're not dreaming Serena," Darien replied, lifting her out of his arms and tilting her head up to see her eyes.  
  
"How do I know I'm not?" Serena questioned, very skeptical.  
  
"You wouldn't feel this if you were," Darien stated, kissing her lightly again. She blushed as she realized he was probably right. "We should've had this talk a long time ago. It just so happens that I had to tell you before I left for France."  
  
"Darien, if you're going to tell me that you want to be with me, then I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hurt even more when you leave, so don't tell me what you feel," Serena said, standing up as she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.  
  
"But, Serena-" Darien protested, standing up as well. He set his hands on her shoulders, only to have her face turn to stare at the lake as she crossed her arms.  
  
"No! You haven't been listening to me the last few years have you? I tried to explain to you that you have to think about your actions and their effects on others! I told you many times before my accident and right before my accident in fact! If you tell me how you feel it's not going to stop you from leaving, so why bother?" Serena questioned, averting her eyes back to stare up at him.  
  
Darien hated to admit it but the blonde did have a point. And she had told him this many times. She had *tried* to make it sink into his brain, but he hadn't understood until this very moment. And as much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't because of her logic.  
  
Silence dragged on through the moments. Serena stared up at Darien as she saw the logic going through his brain. 'Finally! He understands......,' Serena thought, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, smiling hopefully. Serena blinked out of her thoughts and smiled brighter at Darien.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind dropping me off at the airport tomorrow?" Darien questioned, knowing full well that it was illegal for her to drive him.  
  
"It's illegal, silly," Serena stated simply, rolling her eyes. "You should find the brain you lost so many years ago. Or at least use the lost marbles of the village idiot that you found last week on the sidewalk. At least, then, you'd have SOME intelligence."  
  
"Well, Meatball head, I was planning on giving the marbles to you seeing as they ARE yours," Darien teased back, a rare genuine smile creeping into his handsome features. "Anyway, I was planning on lending you my car while I was gone, but I guess you don't want to." Darien crossed his arms and began to pout teasingly as he saw the shocked expression on the blonde's face.  
  
"REALLY?!" Serena yelped, excitedly. Darien just happen to have one of the nicest cars that she had ever seen. It was a black BMW convertible. Of course, it was a standard and Serena wasn't very good with standards, but that was from lack of practice, right?  
  
Darien laughed and nodded. "But, there is one exception. You have to come with me to the airport and help me with tickets and luggage and such. I just don't want to sit there by myself for 2 hours. Then, you can have my car keys as soon as I get on the plane."  
  
"You got yourself a deal, buster!" Serena agreed, jumping and kissing him on the mouth again quickly. She then blushed, realizing what she just did. She looked up to apologize to see Darien blushing too. "S- sorry....forgot," Serena muttered, looking back down.  
  
"It's quite alright," Darien replied, giving her one of his heart- pumping smiles. He then held out his hand. "Shall I walk you home M'Lady?"  
  
"Of course, My Good Sir," Serena said, mockingly. She placed her hand in his and entwined their fingers. She blushed as she realized just how warm his hand was. They then started on their way to Serena's house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien had stopped by the house at about 7:30 in the morning to pick Serena up. He hopped out of his car and walked up to the front door, tapping on it lightly. An older woman had answered the door and Darien smiled at Ilene as she smiled back.  
  
"Why hello again Darien," Ilene replied, opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Good to see you again too, Mrs. Moon," Darien stated, entering the house. "Where's Mr. Moon?"  
  
"Oh, please, Darien, how long have we known one another?" Ilene asked, leading him into the more than familiar living room.  
  
"I don't know," Darien said, thinking a bit. "I guess about 7 years. Yes, we met at that bake sale when Serena had nearly run me over with her brand new bike."  
  
"I'm glad you remembered, so please call me Ilene. None of this 'Mrs. Moon'. It makes me sound older than I already feel," Ilene stated, smiling broadly as she sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs.-I mean Ilene," Darien corrected, laughing slightly. "So where's my little borrower?"  
  
"Hopefully upstairs getting ready as I asked her to do for the millionth time this morning," Ilene replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
As if on cue, there was a loud thump heard above as Serena yelled the black cat's name. Evidently she had tripped over the cat and believed it to be the poor animal's fault when everyone knows it was just Serena's normal klutzy nature that caused her to trip over the unfortunate cat named Luna. Well, a few more thumps were heard, but none as loud as the first. Although, after the fourth loud thump, the cat came running down the stairs in a tremendous huff and jumped into Darien's arms, not really caring who it was just as long as she escaped the crazy blonde.  
  
Darien scratched behind Luna's ears as she looked up to him in fright. She must've thought that he was Ilene, but after he had started petting her she didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, Luna began purring happily in his arms within a few seconds time.  
  
Serena ended up nearly rolling down the stairs and only caught herself by slamming into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled in embarrassment at Ilene and Darien staring at her. She pushed off the wall and slipped her last shoe on the rest of the way. Apparently, she had been putting on her shoes as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Only you, Serena," Darien replied, rolling his eyes as Luna jumped from his arms and ran as far away from Serena as she could. Poor cat.  
  
"Yeah, well, only a brainless egotistical moron like yourself would....would.....," Serena paused as she thought. Then, she crossed her arms and hmphed. "It's far too early to be wasting my time on thinking up insults for you."  
  
"Ah, you're just bitter because you couldn't think of a comeback," Darien stated, grinning as he stood up. "Would you like to your marbles back? I'm sure the village idiot is done using them."  
  
"Just because I'm not completely awake in the morning like normal people who DON'T get up at four in the morning to beautify themselves, doesn't mean I'm intellectually challenged," Serena stated, walking toward the front door.  
  
"I don't have to get up at four in the morning. I'm naturally this beautiful," Darien replied, chuckling. He walked to the door, following Serena. Ilene had opened the door for the two arguing adults.  
  
"If you weren't so busy staring at yourself in the mirror, you conceited idjit, maybe you could actually read those books you have laying around your apartment," Serena shrugged, as she walked out the front door.  
  
"Why would I need a mirror? Natural beauty as pure as mine doesn't need a mirror to look this good. Admit it. You think I'm cute," Darien teased, following Serena out to the car.  
  
Ilene rolled her eyes. At least they were back to their normal teasing. It was much better than how they had been that morning after Serena had gotten out of the hospital. Ilene closed the door and sighed. When would those two ever learn?  
  
"Over my dead body," Serena muttered, rolling her eyes. But, Darien wasn't listening to her at all.  
  
"You wanna date me.....hold me and kiss me. Oh, wait....you already did that didn't you?" Darien teased, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Darien!!" Serena turned a crimson color as she crawled into the passenger side of the car. She crossed her arms after putting on the seat belt. She couldn't believe that she agreed to this abuse. And to think that she had to spend the next hour and half in the car with egotistical turkey. Hey, at least he was HER egotistical turkey now, wasn't he?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mina tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting for Andrew to pick her up as he did every morning before school. They usually went to eat breakfast together at the arcade that he just so happened to own. It had been the tradition since freshman year when they started dating. Of course, they were the first couple.  
  
Andrew, then, pulled up into the driveway and Mina bounded off towards the car. She opened the door and plopped down in the seat next to his. As she buckled her seat belt she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
"So, Drew, what's new?" Mina asked, laughing slightly. "I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"  
  
"Only you Meens," Andrew replied, driving off down the road. "Actually I heard from Darien last night."  
  
"Really?" Mina questioned, generally surprised. 'Wasn't he supposed to be leaving for Europe?' "So what did he have to say?"  
  
"Said he was leaving this morning," Andrew stated, pulling into the empty parking lot of his arcade. It stayed closed until he came back from school in the afternoon, but now it was only closed until he dropped Mina off at school. He finally had some gossip that he *knew* Mina was *dying* to get her hands on, but he was going to torture her with it first.  
  
"Oh," was all Mina could think to say. She could sense he was hiding something. He was going to spill , but first she wanted to get inside. So, she followed Andrew's suit and got out of the car only to walk through the front door that Andrew had just unlocked. She wandered up to the counter and took a seat. "So, what are you hiding from me, love?"  
  
"Nothing," Andrew replied, feigning innocence. He smirked when he turned around and began to make French toast.  
  
Nothing was said as Andrew made their breakfast. Mina was busy searching for a way to get her to admit whatever he was hiding as Andrew was, of course, occupied making breakfast. He eventually set a plate of perfectly made French toast infront of her.  
  
"Thanks, dearest," Mina replied, affectionately taking a bite of the delicious food. "But, it's not going to get you off the hook. I *know* something's up."  
  
"Fine," Andrew said, taking a seat next to her after hopping over the counter. He poured maple syrup on his breakfast food and took a rather large bite out of it.  
  
"So?" Mina asked, slightly irritated. She had eaten half of her French toast and Andrew *still* hadn't told her what he was hiding. She also rolled her eyes as she heard Andrew chuckle quietly next to her.  
  
"Okay, okay. Now that I've teased you long enough, I think I'll tell you," Andrew answered, taking the last bite of his food. He hopped over the counter and placed his dish in the sink. He would wash it when he came back. HE then turned around and leaned on the counter, watching Mina's eat quietly. "Well, Darien was bringing a friend to the airport. And he was lending her his car."  
  
"Oh, so Darien has a new love interest besides Serena?" Mina asked, looking up from the little bit of food left on her plate. She pushed the plate towards Andrew, who cleaned it off and placed it in the sink on top of his plate.  
  
"From what I heard, yes," Andrew replied, shrugging as if he didn't know who the girl was. "It *has* to be a new love interest if he's lending her his *car*. He barely even lets *me* touch that car."  
  
"I see your reasoning," Mina muttered, looking down to her lap. "Poor Serena."  
  
"You ready for school?" Andrew asked, breaking her depressing thought. Mina looked up and smiled at him with a nod. They both left out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Amy blushed as Greg kissed her cheek before walking around to the other side of the car and crawling in. He waved at her before driving off. She turned around only to see Lita and Ken walking towards her, holding hands. "Hey guys!" Amy replied, happily. "What is Ken doing here today? Couldn't stay away from the school could ya?"  
  
"Actually Ken has an appointment with the guidance officer today to schedule an appointment with some business college," Lita answered, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Ken who just sighed.  
  
"You can at least remember the name of the college Lita. It's-"  
  
"Hey guys!" piped up from behind them. Amy, Lita, and Ken turned around to smile at Chad. Raye was standing slightly behind him, her nose in a book.  
  
"Hey," Lita responded, arching a brow at Raye. "And you're here because.....?"  
  
"Drama club," Raye muttered, turning the page of her book. She then closed it and looked up. She blushed as she realized the strange looks that she was receiving. "I forgot to study for my English Lit. test okay?!"  
  
The group of five began wandering from the parking lot towards the school. All of them chattered away about simple things of daily life such as the newest fashions, school, nagging parents, (AN: In Raye's case....grandfathers...hehe), etc. It was nothing beyond the ordinary morning. Nobody seemed to notice the absence of the meatball headed blonde until much later in the day.  
  
Mina showed up around the normal time in the morning, five minutes before the bell rang. She joined her friends in the cafeteria and in their chatter. Chad and Ken left their own little way when the bell rang signaling homeroom. The four girls wandered to their homerooms still not noticing the missing blonde.  
  
It was lunch time when someone finally said something. It just happened to be Amy. "Hey guys? Have you seen Serena at all?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day," Lita stated, finally noticing. "What about you Raye?" Raye shook her head form behind her book. She was still studying for that English exam which was next period. "Mina?"  
  
"No, but if she heard, then I understand why she isn't here," Mina replied, glancing to the uninteresting tabletop.  
  
"Heard what?" Raye asked, suddenly interested. She put her book down to look up at Mina.  
  
"Heard about Darien and his mystery girl," Mina responded, not looking up. She felt so bad for Serena. She *knew* that girl had liked Darien since forever and maybe she even loved him, but it wasn't really Mina's place to ask. Mina could sense something between the two though and it wasn't hate.  
  
"Darien has a *what*?!" Lita asked, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Andrew told me about it this morning," Mina answered, finally looking up at the girls. "He said that Darien called him last night and told him that he was leaving for France this morning. Andrew told me that Dare was bringing a friend to the airport with him and that he was going to lend her his car for the time that he was gone."  
  
"Well, couldn't it be a *guy* friend?" Amy asked, thinking logically and trying not to blow things out of proportion.  
  
"No. Andrew specifically told me that it was a *she*," Mina replied, sighing. The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. The girls got up and all of them dispersed with one last look at each other. The thought never crossed their minds that the female 'friend' could've been Serena herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! I realized that I forgot to include the other girls for awhile. It was kinda irritating me, so I included them. Anywho, this is long chappie just as I promised. I'm not sure if the next chappie will be just as long, but shrug I have everything planned out, so I can't change it NOW!!  
  
Stay tuned for next chappie....Will Darien follow through with his actions and go to France? Will the girls figure out that it was Serena who actually went to the airport with Darien? Stay tuned for Chapter 12: Off to France!  
  
~KaBunny 


	12. Reunion in the Rain

Author's Notes: Hello yet again.....I love writing new chappies. Um, one note though....I changed the name of this chapter and it's set 5 years in the future.....well, it actually *tells* you that in the story, so you didn't need to know that, did you? =^.^= (funny thing about the little piccie....my name is actually Kat, heh heh)  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: Moo!!! (No, I'm not sane....er wait, I mean crazy maniacal laugh)  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Reunion in the Rain  
  
  
  
Serena strode briskly over to the car that she could call her own. Well, it wasn't actually *hers*, but almost everyone believed it to be. It had been five years since she started driving this car and five long years since she had let the one she loved go in hopes of him coming back to her. But, it was not to be. He had not come back and left her one keepsake, his car.  
  
The blonde placed the keys in the ignition and revved the vehicle to life. She drove off down the road remembering the last time she saw him. She often thought of that moment when she was in his car.  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
They could think of nothing to say to one another. Both were looking o the floor as the intercom sprang to life again. "Last call for Flight 592 to Paris France. I repeat, last call for Flight 592 to Paris France," the woman said and then hung up the receiver.  
  
Serena felt the tears come to her eyes. She was going to miss him terribly, even if it was only for a week. She looked up at him just as he looked at her. They both knew that he had to go and they both felt the loneliness emanating from one another.  
  
"Bye, Darien," Serena choked out, the tears running softly down her cheeks as she looked back to the floor. Life was so unfair.  
  
"Bye, Serena," Darien replied, somberly. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her face up to his as he leaned down a placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He handed her the keys and then he picked up his bag turning to walk onto the airplane. He walked out of her life forever that day.  
  
"I love you," she whispered to herself, the tears still running in a trail down her face.  
  
People wandered around her in the crowd, paying her no mind. She watched as his plane took off with him who would never return.  
  
It was raining that day.......  
  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
  
......as it was raining today. Officially, that was the cause for Serena's hate for rain even if it did match her normal somber mood. Ever since Darien had left there just seemed to be no spark left for life. She had turned into a shell of her former self. She had turned into Darien and even acquired his cunning, clever attitude in which she noticed the obvious that most seemed to miss. She also acquired his calm, cool, and collected outward appearance. She always seemed this way and never let on to anything else. The people at her college couldn't believe how much she studied and lacked in the social department.  
  
She had definitely taken over Darien's spot while he was away. All of her friends had noticed it. Lita and Mina always pointed out that she should be more cheerful. Amy always congratulated her on her school work and Raye never knew what to say to Serena. Raye had felt so bad for her that she had turned into a stone statuette whenever she was left alone with Serena. But, Serena knew that Raye was always there if she ever needed to talk.  
  
Serena pulled into her parking spot at the college. She had been parking in the same spot for the 3 years that she had been at this college. She was studying to be a lawyer. It fit her attitude, didn't it?  
  
The blonde shut the car off and sighed as she listened to the rain. It was pounding steadily and quite hard on the top of the car. She couldn't believe it. Today just had to be the fifth year anniversary of his leaving. That just made her day *so* much better. But, alas, she had class and was going to be late if she didn't get going. So, the beautiful blonde stepped out of the black BMW into the rain and ran off towards the college.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mina rolled her eyes at Amy. Mina had called her doctor friend over for a visit today. Amy needed time away from work and stress. It was no good for the baby.  
  
Yes, Amy was pregnant. She had been the first of the three girls to get married. She happened to marry Greg which was quite obvious that it was going to happen. And soon, they would be having a baby. She was due any time now.  
  
You'd think that Amy would know most of all that she needed time away from work so that she wouldn't get stressed. She was a *doctor* after all. Sure, she was a adult's care doctor, but hey! A doctor is a doctor.  
  
Mina had married Andrew after Raye married Chad. Mina was practically a newly wed. She got married just about 6 months ago. Lita was going to be next. The only reason her and Ken hadn't gotten married was because they were both busy setting up their restaurant business to get married just right now.  
  
Mina became the actress she so longed to be. She was actually more into doing small things such as plays and musicals instead of into movies. But, that might be because she was a month pregnant. Andrew, of course, didn't know yet along with everyone else. The news would be broken soon.  
  
Raye had inherited the Cherry Hill Temple and now worked there around the clock with Chad, who definitely wasn't *ever* going to fulfill his dream to be a rock star. Raye took care of selling the charms while Chad took care of teaching the young children martial arts. They already had a beautiful brown haired daughter with violet eyes named Raine.  
  
Lita was, of course, a chef fresh from college. She lived to cook. Ken was going to help her set up her business with his skills. They had gotten engaged just last month.  
  
But, back to Mina and Amy's conversation. "So, Amy, what are we going to do with Serena?" Mina asked. That had been the question that had been going through all of Serena's friends' minds for the last few years. They were just getting around to having enough time to come up with an answer now.  
  
"I don't know, Mina," Amy replied, seriously. She had tried picking up the magazine infront of Mina, but the blonde just hit the other girl's hand away.  
  
"No more stress, Ames!" Mina answered, rolling her eyes at the girl's persistency. "And we have to think of something. She's turned into Darien."  
  
"I noticed, but I guess she's just making up for him in his absence. I *know* she misses him no matter how many times she changes the subject every time I bring him up," Amy sighed, leaning on an elbow.  
  
"Maybe we could get in touch with Darien?" Mina suggested, shooting out ideas.  
  
"I guess I could try looking up Misty or Darien," Amy stated, thinking a moment. "Darien would've had to have set up an apartment or something and gotten a job to be gone this long. Wasn't he planning to become a doctor?"  
  
"I believe that's what he said. Something about pediatrics and surgery," Mina replied with a shrug. "I don't really remember. It's been so long."  
  
"You sure Andrew hasn't heard from him?" Amy questioned, trying to think about how she was going to find a contact for him.  
  
"Not since he called up three years ago," Mina responded, thinking also. "He said he was in the middle of college and wasn't coming back until he was finished."  
  
"Oh," was Amy could think to say.  
  
"What to do?" Mina asked not really expecting to hear an answer.  
  
"What to do?" Amy repeated, tapping her fingers idly on the circular table.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena jogged through the rain. It had already soaked her black t- shirt and dark jean pants through. She had just received a phone call that Amy was having the baby. She *had* to get to the hospital. It didn't help that she had just walked down to the coffee shop in the rain and left her car at the college which was about 2 miles down the road. Since the hospital wasn't that far from where she was at, she decided that she would just take a little jog to it instead of running all the way back to the college to get her car.  
  
But, unfortunately, the weather was still in its state of sending torrential downpours onto the Earth, so within a few minutes of running, the blonde was soak.  
  
Serena's waist length blonde stuck to the back of her neck and her face whenever she had to stop because she almost ran into someone. Why did she have to *walk* somewhere on a day like this? And Amy just had to have the baby on today of all days. Well, at least that would make the day seem a little better.  
  
The blonde ran directly into someone. Serena had to keep blinking because the rain kept flying into her eyes. It also didn't help that she was lost in thought. She didn't even see the person coming and she felt totally bad for it.  
  
"I am *so* sorry. I'm in such a rush. My friend's having a baby and it's just-" Serena stopped abruptly as she looked up and saw who it was. She couldn't believe it.  
  
It was *him*, completely dry and standing there under a black umbrella. He looked just as good as ever. His hair was still a dark ebony color and his midnight colored eyes looked a little more wiser than they had. But, not much had changed. He looked much older, but aside from that he was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Darien gawked at her as well. He had finally gotten back from Europe. He ended up having to go to a school in France. Misty's parents died in a car crash on their way to her grandmother's funeral. Misty was having such a tough time dealing with it and there was so much paperwork to deal with. It was never ending. Then, there was the poor girl's grief. Darien had to help her through it all. And as thanks she wanted him to get an education in one of the finest schools that she knew about, but it was in France. So, Darien had worked his way through college, taking as many classes as he could so he could get back to Japan. He had graduated in four years and still needed to get his hands on experience, but he could that here. That's why he came back.  
  
He had just stepped out of the cab to start on his way to the bank before he walked up to the hospital. But, someone had bumped into him. He never expected it to be Serena.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, still in shock. She looked so much older and so much more mature. But, five years could do that to a person.  
  
"I have to go," Serena replied, walking around him and running up towards the hospital.  
  
Darien turned to watch her run. 'Something's different about her. She doesn't seem to give off the same energy as before. But, why the hospital? Did she say something about a baby?' Darien pondered, as he watched her. He then made up his mind to follow her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The dripping wet blonde entered the hospital through the sliding door of the ER. She ran up to the desk immediately and leaned on it in persistence. The woman looked at the puddle she was making on the countertop and decided not to ignore her. "Can I help you?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Yes," Serena answered, her face calm as she caught her breath. "My friend is having a baby. Amy Harmon is her name." (AN: Greg's last name means something like backwards harmony or something ....according to my dictionary anyway, so....Harmon is his English last name, kk?)  
  
"You might want to go to the maternity ward and ask the woman there," the brunette replied as she went back to typing whatever she was typing before Serena had so *rudely* interrupted her.  
  
"Where is the maternity ward?"  
  
"It's through that door," the woman said pointing as he became irritated. "Turn to the right and follow the hall. There should a door down the on the left that says 'Maternity'."  
  
Serena left and followed the woman's instructions. She eventually found the door and walked inside, still dripping wet. Inside she saw Mina, Raye, Raine, and Chad already sitting there. She walked over to them as Mina stood up.  
  
"Oh, Serena it just happened so quickly," Mina replied, nearly frantic. Serena noted that the other blonde girl's hands were shaking. "We were talking and laughing and then her water broke and the she started to scream and the medics-"  
  
"Breathe Mina, breathe," Serena stated. Mina took a deep inhale of breath as she wiped the tears from her light blue eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
Mina dove at Serena as Serena wrapped the small girl in a hug. The emotional one had to be there when Amy had her baby didn't she? Normally Serena admired Mina for her normal emotional nature, but after times of high stress, Mina was a nervous reck.  
  
Andrew decided to make his grand entrance at that moment, but he wasn't alone. He brought Darien.  
  
Mina noticed immediately when Andrew entered and ran to hop into his awaiting arms. Serena looked nonchalant at the couple then to Darien before she calmly sat down and pulled a book out of the dripping wet back pack she had been wearing. She began reading as she awaited to hear news of Amy.  
  
Raye finally glanced up from watching Raine play with the toys they had in the corner. She set her eyes on Darien after looking at Andrew and Mina for a few seconds. It took her a few minutes before she realized who it was. She jabbed Chad in the side and he looked up from the magazine he was glancing over.  
  
Raye pulled Chad up to his feet as she began walking over to Darien. She wrapped the man in a hug and smiled as he returned. "Welcome back, Darien," she replied as she pulled away.  
  
"It's good to be back," Darien stated, smiling slightly. Chad had walked over and gave Darien a quick hug and he returned it.  
  
"What took you so long, man?" Chad greeted, a smile crossing his features.  
  
Darien didn't get the chance to answer because Greg had run in and he was frantic. He was shaking so bad that it took both Andrew and Chad to hold him up. Both of them set Greg down in the nearest chair just long enough to see Serena walk out mumbling something about how crowded it was in here.  
  
Mina went to go after her, but Darien set a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to him, her eyes questioning. "But-"  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Darien responded and followed Serena outside.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena had decided that that coffee was a good idea. She decided to go back to the coffee shop and the back to the college to get her car. She finished putting her back pack back on before she walked back out into the rain through the ER room. She didn't even notice Darien following her.  
  
Serena ran across the street briskly and began her normal power walk down the hill from the hospital. She still had no umbrella and it was still raining quite hard. She knew she'd be sick later, but it was better than sitting in that room with all her friends. she didn't want to listen to the happy go lucky conversations anymore. She was tired of them. They were happy, but she wasn't. Darien coming back didn't help.  
  
When she saw him, she realized that she still had feelings for him. And she hated herself for that. *Why* couldn't she just forget that man?  
  
"Serena, stop!" she heard called from behind her. She didn't turn around and she didn't care who it was. She wasn't going back into that room. "Serena, please!"  
  
Someone grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. To Serena's surprise and irritation, it was Darien. She didn't say anything to him, only looked at him questioningly. She schooled her face into calm lines. "What do you want?" she asked, nonchalant.  
  
"Where could you possibly be going at a time like this?" Darien asked, sighing irritably. 'What happened to her? She turned into me,' Darien thought.  
  
"I'm going back to the coffee shop to get the coffee I was originally going to get before I was called on my cell phone," Serena replied, pulling her wrist out of his grip. She began walking briskly down the road again. "Then, I'm going to get my car and drive back up here after a shower and a change of clothes."  
  
"You cut your hair," Darien stated, his mouth agape as she continued walking away. He jogged up to her and started walking beside her.  
  
"It had to have happened at some point," Serena answered, nonchalant.  
  
"What's going *on* with you Serena?" Darien asked, stopping her and causing her to face him.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Shields?" Serena questioned, noting the wince when she said his surname instead of his first name.  
  
"Well, you've changed. You're not yourself," Darien responded, searching her eyes for any sort of feeling to hold on to.  
  
"People change," Serena stated. "You just weren't around to see me do it." And with that Serena tried to start off down the road again, but Darien stopped her and whirled her around to face him again. "What?!" Serena asked, the annoyance evident in her voice.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Darien questioned, setting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You can't seriously expect me to come running back to after you left me waiting for five years can you?" Serena responded.  
  
Darien watched her for a second. He watched as the rain dripped off her bangs and off her eyelashes. He watched as she stared at him, annoyance projected in her crystal blue orbs. He glanced at her soaked petite body. Her clothes dripped with the moisture. He realized one thing that hadn't changed about her as he stared. She was still beautiful.  
  
"I guess that's the answer I was looking for," Serena stated, turning and walking away from him again. At least this time, it was her choice and not his. At least this time, *she* was walking away from him and it wasn't him walking away from her. At least this time, he would have to go after her if he wanted her. She wasn't chasing him anymore. This time, he would chase her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was Chapter 12......I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but my mum canceled out Internet source and we got a new one. The new one decided to laugh in my face and NOT work....so, I had to wait until that was fixed, so that's why it was so long. Sorry....sorry, sorry, GO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- OMEN!!! Sorry!! I'm soooo sorry!! Anywho, Chapter 13 should be out soon, hopefully, if there isn't any hitches.  
  
Will Darien go after Serena, or will he give in? Will Darien be able to remind Serena why he fell in love with her in the first place? Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Three Words!!!  
  
~KaBunny 


	13. Three Words

Author's Notes: Hello minna-san!! Back for Chapter 13, eh? Well, do I have a treat for you (mutters hopefully) I think this MAY be the last chapter cheers Not so sure.....but, you'll know as soon as I reach the end won't you? Hehe.....Well on with the story!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 13: Three Words  
  
Serena continued stalking off toward the coffee shop leaving Darien to stand in the rain and stare after her. What had he been thinking? Darien had no idea. He knew he shouldn't have left in the first place. All the while in Europe, he had this sinking feeling that something bad was happening. And now that he was back, he had finally found out what it was.  
  
He knew it was his fault and he was going to have to fix. No one else seemed to be able to prevent it, so how could he manage to fix it? It was impossible. Serena had become a total enigma to him in the five years he had been gone and the beautiful vivacious girl he once knew was no longer. Sure, she was still beautiful, but the pain he had caused her when he left changed her to be the emotionless being that she was. Somehow, Darien realized that he would have to use his past experiences to show Serena that life was much better living without fear of losing.  
  
That thought through and Serena completely out of sight now, Darien walked back up to the hospital. He entered and walked back into the maternity ward to join the friends he hadn't seen in a long while.  
  
Andrew glanced up as he saw the door open again. It was Darien and he couldn't have been more glad to have his last remaining best friend back near him. Darien was like the anchor that held the five best guy friends together. Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken knew it. During the absence of their 'leader' the five had grown quite distant, but now that he was back, Andrew hoped that they would drift closer again.  
  
Darien walked over and sat down next to Andrew after shaking the water out of his hair the best he could. He was soaked!  
  
"So, Andrew, what did I miss in my absence?" Darien asked, smiling at Mina as she turned to look at him. She mustn't have noticed when he walked in.  
  
"Um, not much besides everything," Andrew stated casually.  
  
"See the young girl over there?" Mina asked pointing to Raine. Darien nodded and then looked quite confused. "It's Raye and Chad's child, Raine. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Very," Darien mummered as he stared at the small child laughing merrily.  
  
"She never got to meet her Uncle Darien. He was off in France studying to be a doctor," Andrew muttered into Darien's ear. "And that's only one thing you've missed. Imagine the rest." Andrew smiled, satisfied that Darien was completely shocked. The blonde leaned back over to Mina and muttered something in her ear that made her laugh and blush at the same time.  
  
Raye had walked over to stand infront of Darien. Darien looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Raye."  
  
"Darien, I think it's time that you officially met Raine," Raye replied, taking Darien's hand. Darien stood up as Raye lead Darien over to the small table that Raine was sitting at. The small child looked up at its mother and then to Darien before looking back to its mother.  
  
"Who's that, mommy?" Raine questioned, her eyes, the same eyes as Raye, stared back at Darien.  
  
"This is your Uncle Darien," Raye replied as Darien sat on the floor on the other side of the table. Darien smiled at the child who looked skeptically at him. Raye leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I need you to do me a favor, Darien. I need you to watch Raine for me tonight while I look after Ames. Would you mind?"  
  
"Of course not," Darien whispered back. "But, I haven't checked out the condition of my old apartment."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Someone's been keeping up on its housecleaning for you just in case you came back," Raye mummered, smiling as she walked away before Darien could ask who. Who could've possibly had his house key?  
  
"So, yoo my Uncle Dawien?" asked the three year old child. "Daddee talks a wot about yoo."  
  
"Yes, that's right. Your daddy is one of my best friends," Darien replied, smiling at the child, who still looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Den, den.....," Raine face then broke out in a smile before she continued with, "yoo be my fwiend too?"  
  
"Of course!" Darien responded, ruffling the child's long brown hair. "How would you like to come with me tonight and sleep over at my house? Does that sound like fun?"  
  
"YAY!!!" the child screamed happily. Raine dove at Darien and gave him the biggest bear hug she could muster. "I WOVE SWEEP OVAS!!!"  
  
Darien hugged the child back as he glanced over at Raye to see her smiling at him secretively.  
  
Having the child sleep over at Darien's old apartment was just the ticket. They couldn't argue infront of the child, so Serena was trapped. She would *have* to talk to Darien. Raye grinned evilly as she turned away to join back into the previous conversation that was going on.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena sighed heavily as she finally reached the sixth floor. 'That's just great! As if my day hasn't been bad *enough*, the elevator has to break!' Serena thought, grumpily as she pulled the key to her apartment.  
  
She opened the door and stepped into the apartment which she could now call her own. Well, we won't go into *that* one! Serena glanced around the room and smiled at its cleanliness. Her old room had never been this clean! But, she had vowed to keep everything in here clean.  
  
Serena hung her back pack on the coat hanger next to the door to dry. She then wandered into her bedroom and changed into some dark blue fleece pjs to warm herself up. She then proceeded to pull her hair back up into a large bun after squeezing out all the excess water.  
  
After she felt drier and warmer, Serena decided that it was time to start her homework, so she went to her bag and pulled out her dry book. Good thing for the water proof lining on the inside of her bag or her books would be dripping wet also.  
  
She set three of the books on the counter and then remembered that she was supposed to go back to the hospital to check on Amy. Serena whirled around to glance at the clock and sighed. It was nearly eight at night. It wouldn't matter if she went now or not. She would just end up sitting in the waiting room all night and that meant that she would have to think about *him* all night also. Her friends would understand, right?  
  
Serena sighed loudly again before closing her bag and wandering over to the couch. As she sat down she knew she forgot something. She hadn't turned a light on in here yet. But, that was because she was used to not turning lights on in here. Usually, Serena came home from the library late at night and went directly to bed without turning on any lights.  
  
The blonde hopped up from the couch and reached over to flick on a light switch. Nothing happened. No lights turned on, just nothing. She flicked it on and off several times. She mumbled something about insolent apartment managers before wandering over to the phone. She picked it up, but it was dead.  
  
Great. She was by herself on the sixth floor of an apartment building with no lights and no phone in the middle of a horrendous thunder and lightning storm. Great, just great. Oh, yes, Serena was just peachy keen. What else could go wrong?  
  
The young blonde girl growled before wandering off into her bedroom and grabbing the lighter out of her bedroom drawer. She wandered back out into the living room and began lighting the 15 some odd candles strewn throughout the living room and the kitchen. She felt better now that there was at least a *little* lighting.  
  
She then plopped back on the couch just in time to hear the door handle on her front door being jiggled. Serena hopped back up and ran to the front door, staring wide-eyed as the handle jiggled again. She ran into the bedroom and emerged with a rather large baseball bat. She stood then behind the door and waited for the intruder to open it.  
  
A few seconds later the door swung open and of course, Serena, standing behind the door, couldn't see who the intruder was. Not that the dark didn't help. It seems that the lights in the hallway were off too. The blonde girl raised the bat, ready to strike the intruder once they closed the door.  
  
The door swung closed and Serena went to swing, but instead dropped the bat to gawk at none other than Darien. She looked down into his arms to see a small sleeping figure.  
  
"W-What're you doing in *my* apartment?!" Serena nearly screeched.  
  
"Um, this is my apartment," Darien muttered, quietly. "As far as I remembered, I lived here. And be quiet Raine is sleeping."  
  
"B-but......," Serena stared at Darien. She couldn't believe it. For the first time in five years, she was at lose for words. So, she growled instead and rolled her eyes in frustration.  
  
Darien moved past her and walked into the bedroom. He pulled back the covers with one arm, the other holding up the petite child in his arms who was still sleeping soundly. He laid the girl into the bed and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. The girl rolled over and mummered something in her sleep before Darien walked out of the bedroom and closed the door almost completely behind himself. He walked back into the living room to see Serena glaring at him from her position on the couch.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Darien said, sighing as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "This *is* my apartment."  
  
"The landlord said he was going to lease your apartment unless someone started living in it," Serena answered, finally finding her voice again.  
  
"So, you should've let him," Darien replied, glancing over at her. She wasn't even looking at him. She looked exceptionally good in those blues pjs she was wearing and the fact that the candle light softened her features didn't help either. "He would've had to send me a release form to use my apartment. I nearly bought this apartment. I would've if it was actually on sale, but it was only for rent, so I paid years in advance. So, he would've had to send me something in order for him to use it or I could've sued him."  
  
"I *know* that," Serena grumbled, turning to glare at him again. "I am majoring in *law* you know!"  
  
"No, I didn't know that, Serena," Darien stated, leaning his head in his hand as he leaned an elbow on the armrest.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know," Serena mummered. Darien barely heard it.  
  
"There's one thing I noticed about you," Darien replied, turning to look at her.  
  
"What's that?" Serena mocked, looking at him with a sarcastic smirk on her face.  
  
"I noticed that you've changed. You've become more distant with those that love you as though they're going to hurt you. I haven't quite figured out *why* you do that yet though because no loved one of yours has ever hurt you," Darien explained, watching Serena to catch her expression.  
  
"Yes, someone has hurt me," Serena muttered, averting her eyes down. "You hurt me Darien. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"How could I have hurt you, Serena, if we.....if we never....loved each other?" Darien asked, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOO.....I *was* going to right Sere's response to that, but....I decided to make it a cliffie instead, so you'll just have to wait, gomen! But, yeah, I guess this *wasn't* the last chapter as you can plainly see, but it's getting closer....I think it will be the next one!!  
  
What will Serena say to Darien's question? Is she too stubborn to admit the emotions she's been harboring for him for five years? Stay Tuned for Chapter 14: So You're Leaving!!  
  
Oyasumi nasai! ~KaBunny 


	14. So You're Leaving

Author's Note: Hehe.....back to write the last chapter.....At least, I THINK this is the last chapter, actually I'm pretty sure it is...Um, yeah, well....I will probably write an Epilogue cause I LOVE writing this story soooooo much! Ask any of my friends! I was bounding around school so happy that I was going to go home and write Chapter 14! hehe....I'm such a dork! Anywho, on with typing!!  
  
Title: Oops, I Klutz Out Again!  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
IMPORTANT Disclaimer: Yes, SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. But, the song in the fic that will be placed in between *~~~~~~* markings is by Phil Collins. It's called "I Can't Stop Loving You" and it completes my fic nicely.....at least I think so!! One of the verses is missing though, so....yeah! Some of the lines in this story are from "Great Expectations". Just a last note!! hehe....on with the writing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: So You're Leaving  
  
  
  
Serena turned back around in her seat on the couch. She sighed lightly as she began playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "I- I did love......you, but I don't anymore," Serena admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that was a lie. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Any love and respect I had for you died while I waited for you to come back to me. You never did."  
  
"But, I did come back," Darien stated, his eyes still on her face which was partial hidden by the blonde tendrils that had fallen out of her bun.  
  
"Yes, you did, but not for me," Serena replied. "You came back to search for something you've lost. But, you *won't* find it here."  
  
Darien continued watching her. She was right about one thing. He did come back to search for something he had lost. But the thing he had lost was her love for him and he wanted it back. He'd do *anything* to get it back.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Serena asked, timidly as she reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun.  
  
"Because.....because you're beautiful," Darien stated, simply. He said it as if it should be obvious to her and everyone around her.  
  
"Showering me with compliments, isn't going to change my perspective," Serena grumbled, turning to level a glare at him. She stood up and wandered in to the kitchen which she had called her own for nearly four years now.  
  
Darien finally took a look around. Serena had kept his furniture and just enhanced it with collectibles. The were pictures of her friends and family spread throughout the house. They were on the walls and on the tables. They were everywhere you looked. Candles were placed strategically around the house and were now lit because of the lack of power. The were each giving off their own subtle smell that filled the room nicely.  
  
Darien noted that not much had changed in here. It just looked more cheerful and more 'lived in' because of all the accessories that he had lacked. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have family. He also never bothered to ask his friends for pictures. So, they were always minimal.  
  
Darien hopped up from the couch and began to wander around the room to look at Serena's pictures. It was a wonderment to him that she had even put up the pictures that had him in it. Now that he noticed, she had even left up the pictures that he had put up even if they were minimal. It was as if she had just scattered her things throughout his and left his untouched.  
  
There was a small tap on Darien's shoulder. He turned stare down at the small blonde girl holding up a cup of cocoa. He took it with a small smile as she sipped the other cup that she was holding. She walked back over to the couch and sat down again. Darien stared at her from his standing spot. Serena had turned to watch the rain and a bitter expression had come over her face.  
  
He had an idea at that moment. He walked over to the cherry oak coffee table and set his coffee mug on one of the loose coaster. He then kneeled down in front of Serena and reached for her coffee mug. She turned to him with a surprised expression, confusion written in her eyes.  
  
"W-wha-? What're you doing?" she asked as he pulled the coffee mug away from her and set it on a different coaster on the coffee table. Darien reached up and began rubbing his finger lightly on the line of her face as he brushed her hair out of her face. "D-Darien.....what.....I-I don't under- understand."  
  
"What happened to Shields?" Darien questioned, taking her hands in his to play with them. Darien saw Serena cheeks tint lightly as she realized her mistake. Darien smiled slightly as he looked down to their hands. Serena pulled them away form him which caused him to look up at her. She was slightly glaring at him but he could still see the confusion in her mind.  
  
"You don't understand," Serena replied, shuddering. Her heart had skipped a beat and was now going a mile a minute. She sighed as he looked confused. She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "What is this?"  
  
"Your heart, but I-" Serena cut him off. She was showing him something.  
  
"That's right," Serena muttered, the tears coming to her eyes again. "And do you know what's wrong with it?" Darien shook his head. "It's broken. This is my heart and you broke it." The tears leaked over from her eyes and began softly making their way down her face. "You broke my heart Darien and.....I don't think you can fix it."  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien apologized as Serena let his hand drop away. Serena wiped the tears that had fallen down her face away and shook her head at Darien.  
  
"It doesn't work that way," Serena replied, her face devoid of all emotion. "It doesn't work that way."  
  
Darien could do nothing but stare at her. It was his fault. And she was probably right, he couldn't do anything about it. But he would sure try and try with all his might! When Darien came back from his thoughts Serena was still staring at him, but he realized that she had asked him something.  
  
"What? I'm sorry. I was thinking," Darien asked, his attention drawn back to Serena again.  
  
"I asked you if you were planning on sleeping here," Serena repeated, turning to look back out the window at the rain.  
  
"I was actually, but since your here, there's no where else to sleep," Darien answered, standing up and grabbing his cocoa from the table.  
  
"We'll both have to use the couch bed then," Serena responded. She stood up and pulled the cushions off the couch, tossing them to the side. Darien pulled Serena's cocoa off the coffee table and set it on the bookcase behind him. He then moved the coffee table out of the way, so Serena could pull the bed out.  
  
Darien walked down the hall toward the bedroom to the linen closet. He pulled out the black sheet set that he had had on the bed before he left. He wondered what the bedroom looked like now if his sheet set was out here. He pulled the black comforter out of the closet without thinking much of it. He walked back to the living room to help Serena make the bed.  
  
When the cocoa was finished and the bed was made, Darien went into the bedroom and pulled some of his pjs out of the drawers. He had at least left some stuff behind. Good thing too because he wouldn't have any clothes if he didn't. His clothing was arriving by mail sometime this week.  
  
He emerged wearing his usual black pair of pants that he wore to bed. To be modest he at least wore a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He went to one side of the bed as Serena was already sitting in the other. He lifted up the covers and crawled under before pulling them back over himself. He laid down and closed his eyes ready to sleep, but something was bothering him. It was the fact that Serena was still sitting up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darien asked, through the darkness.  
  
"It's been five years exactly to this day," Serena replied, still not moving. "I have something to tell you Darien."  
  
"What is it?" Darien questioned, sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to go to Kyoto and working at a law firm there. It's for school," Serena mummered.  
  
"But, I just got back," Darien protested, his heart sinking. He couldn't win her back in two hours. It was going to take time he didn't have. How could he prove to her that he loved her if she was leaving?  
  
"I know, but that isn't my problem now is it?" Serena asked, laying down to face him.  
  
"No, I guess not," Darien answered, sighing as he thought. He could come up with nothing. There was nothing he could do. Finally, he realized just how Serena had felt when he left her. She couldn't do anything to fight for him either because it was his decision to leave. He wanted to fight for her just as she did for him, but he couldn't because she wouldn't let him. It was an awful feeling. "Serena?"  
  
"Yes, Darien?" Serena answered, her eyes popping back open.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he replied, bitterly. He didn't expect her to answer, but she did.  
  
'I'm going to miss you too," Serena responded, reaching her hands out and finding him. She pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes content for the moment.  
  
"I love you," Darien muttered into the darkness. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not. But, they fell asleep, both feeling safe and warm.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* So you're leaving In the morning On the early train *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Serena woke with a start. She squinted at the sun shining into her eyes. She untangled herself from Darien's arms and crawled out of bed to glance at the clock. It was 6:30 and the sun was just peeking through the balcony window. She had to start getting ready to leave.  
  
A half hour later, Raine awoke and ran out to wake up Darien. She jumped on him causing him to get up grumpily. Raine just laughed and said something along the lines of Darien sounding just like her "Daddee".  
  
Around 7:30 everyone had been fed and was ready to leave. Serena grabbed her jacket out of the closet and put it on over her forest green t- shirt. The khaki capris matched the jacket perfectly. Raine was dressed in what she was wearing the previous night for she had no other clothes. But, the petite girl looked cute in her violet tank top and jean skirt. Darien was dressed in a white button up shirt and his typical black pants. He had pulled his jacket out the closet and put it on also. Unfortunately, Raine didn't have a jacket to keep her warm in the early morning hours, so she shivered as she stepped out into the slight cold.  
  
They began their walk to Raye's temple.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* Well, I could say that Everything's alright Well, I could pretend to Say good-bye But, I would be lying *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
They arrived after about 20 minutes of walking. Serena had made the walk numerous times and hadn't minded it, but Raine complained of being very cold, so Darien decided that he would carry her and wrapped her up in his jacket. She giggled at his gesture, but appreciated it very much.  
  
After walking up the millions of stairs out front, they reached the entrance. Raine jumped out of Darien's arms and landed on her feet unsteadily, but that didn't stop her from charging forward and running up the front steps of the beautiful shrine. Serena had turned to Darien, her eyes brimming with an unknown emotion.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked, walking away from his side toward the shrine. He watched her back sighing heavily before following her.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* 'Cause I can't stop loving you No, I can't stop loving you No, I won't stop loving you Why should I? *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Raine had already run into the shrine, so there was no need to knock. Serena entered, Darien following her. They walked into the living room to see Chad and Raye dressed in their shrine robes. They were both drinking their tea as they had a simple conversation. Raine had dived on Raye almost causing her to spill her tea.  
  
"Raine! What're you doing here, deary?" Raye asked, endearingly.  
  
"Uncle Dawien and Aunty Sewena bwought me home," Raine replied, hugging her mother again.  
  
Raye looked up to see Serena and Darien were standing behind her. Maybe they had made up? Raye still wasn't sure, so she decided to ask in the subtlest way possible.  
  
"Are you still leaving for Kyoto today, Serena?" Raye asked, smiling softly at her friends.  
  
"Yes," Serena responded, returning the soft smile. "I leave in about an hour. I'm still going by train. I couldn't save up enough money for a plane."  
  
"Oh," Raye said, her voice failing her calm face. It showed that she was disappointed.  
  
"I'll be back though, in about a year or so," Serena added quickly in an attempt to cheer Raye up. "I promise. And I always keep my promises."  
  
"Well, I'll miss you, Serena," came from the other side of the table. Finally, Chad had said something. He had been quiet the entire time and Serena almost forgot he was sitting there.  
  
"Me too," Raye added, looking to Chad and smiling before turning back to Serena.  
  
"Me thwee!!" Raine chirped and then giggling afterwards.  
  
"Bye you guys," Serena said, before turning and walking out the door. Darien gave a curt wave before following Serena out.  
  
"I was hoping that that would work, but I guess I was wrong," Raye muttered, sighing heavily.  
  
"Hoping what would work, Raye?" Chad asked, curious as to what she was talking about.  
  
"Nothing, deary, nothing," Raye replied, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* We took the taxi To the station Not a word we said *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Serena had hailed the taxi that they were taking to the station. She didn't really feel like walking all the way back to the apartment. She would just have to have her things mailed to her. She had extra money to go shopping when she got there, so she had no worries.  
  
She climbed into the back and Darien followed her inside. She glanced at him as he told the driver where to take them, but turned away to look out the window as soon as he had finished. Darien glanced at her for a second or two before doing just as she did except out his window.  
  
Serena had a lot to think on while she was in the taxi. Had she heard correctly last night right before she felt asleep? Had he told her that he loved her or was it all a dream? She would never know because she would never ask and he could never prove to her that what he said was real because she was leaving. Besides, his chance to love her had passed him by when he left that day.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* And I saw you Walk across the room For maybe the last time I don't know *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Serena stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver as Darien was stepping out after her. She muttered a thanks to the driver before the next passenger crawled into his back seat. Serena turned and walked into the train station. She then stood in line at the ticket booth. There were several other people in front of her. She turned to glance at Darien, who was standing behind her.  
  
"Why did you come with me? You could've just walked back to your apartment," Serena asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"I wanted to do for you what you did for me," Darien replied, turning to look down at her. He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides it looks as though you took refuge at my apartment anyhow."  
  
"What have I ever done for you?" Serena questioned, trying to ever think of a time when she had ever done anything for him.  
  
"Just having you sit next to me at the airport, so I didn't have to sit there by myself was doing a great deal for me, Serena. More than you'll ever know," Darien answered, smiling mysteriously as he placed a hand at the small of her back and gently nudged her forward to the ticket window.  
  
"Um, A ticket for the 8:40 to Kyoto," Serena told the woman. The girl typed it into the computer and a ticket printed up form the slot in the counter. She tore it off and handed it to Serena as she took Serena's money. The woman gave Serena her change and the blonde left, following her was Darien.  
  
Serena and Darien wandered over to the bench and both of them sat down next to one another. Neither said anything to the other. It was just like the day at the airport.  
  
But, the blonde couldn't take it. She didn't want it to be the same. "My train is leaving in 5 minutes," Serena said, trying to think of anything to keep the silence around them at bay.  
  
"Yes," Darien muttered in response. What was he supposed to say?  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, turning to him.  
  
"Yes, Serena?" Darien responded, turning to look at her as well.  
  
"Please indulge me and talk," Serena requested, her eyes pleading. "Talk about anything. I can't bear the silence. It's too much like 5 years ago."  
  
Darien regarded her seriously. For that instant, Darien saw the younger Serena, the one he left behind. He saw her sitting there with her meatball hair, a smile plastered on her face. She then laughed. But, the image faded after a few seconds. No matter how hard Darien tried, he couldn't hold onto that image of the past. The image that he wished was now.  
  
Darien sighed as he saw Serena's eyes well up with tears. He picked up her hand and placed it over his heart just as she had done the night before. "This is my heart and it's breaking," Darien said, his eyes never leaving Serena's. "You're breaking my heart, Serena, just as I unfairly did five years ago."  
  
The tears began streaming down the blonde's face. She turned away from him and seemed to be about to turn back, but the train was called. So, instead, Serena got up and walked away from Darien just as he had walked away from her five years earlier.  
  
Darien watched her walk away. He sighed heavily as he leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees. She had left and he had lost his chance forever. And now, he realized, this was how Serena had felt. This is what he did to her the day hhe left. And it hurt, badly.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* Feelin' hollow 'Cause you're on the..... On the real world track And when I hear The whistle blow I'll walk away And you won't know That I'll be cryin' *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Darien could imagine Serena sitting down in her seat on the train and not even glancing back in his general direction. She had forgotten about him, but he hadn't forgotten about her. He would be chasing a memory. No, correction, he had been chasing a memory.  
  
The whistle on the train blew, causing Darien to jump off his seat. He wiped his eyes which had water up from his emotions. He wished that he had never felt the emotion ever again, but it seems that Serena brought them out in him. But, he would be a better person because of her, he assumed. She had taught him that closing yourself off from the love people give you was far worse that actually receiving it when given and losing it when the time came.  
  
Darien had finally understood the ever famous quote of "its better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all." He had actually lived it, but now that he thought about it, he probably would never admit it. Not because he didn't want to, but because no one would ever really know. Nobody really knew that he had loved Serena Moon and it looked as though no one ever would.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* 'Cause I can't stop loving you No, I can't stop loving you No, I won't stop loving you Why should I?  
  
Why try? I'll always be here by your side Why, why, why? I never wanted to say good-bye Why even try? I'll always be here.....if you change Change your mind *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Darien stood up from his seat on the bench. He slipped his hands into his pockets and began walking toward the exit. He exited the building and hailed another cab which he crawled into the back of. He sat in the back, still left alone to his thoughts.  
  
'I'll be here, if you change your mind,' Darien thought, staring out the window at the passing vehicles and buildings.  
  
The taxi stopped in front of his apartment. Darien paid the man and crawled out of the back and stood in front of his building. He looked up to the sixth floor where he knew exactly where his apartment was. He now knew it stood empty as it always had many years before.  
  
Darien walked up to the front door and entered his apartment building.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* So you're leaving In the morning On the early train Well, I could say that Everything's alright I could pretend to Say good-bye But, that would be lying *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Darien unlocked his door and walked into his apartment. He glanced at all the pictures of Serena's smiling faces as they stared back at him. He wouldn't remember her that way. He'd always remember her as the little girl whom he had saved from those three bullies in fifth grade. He'd remember her as the girl with the strange hairstyle. He'd remember her as the girl that had left him just as he had left her.  
  
Fate was strange. It had thrown them together at such a young age. It had been one of Serena's bad days. Come to think of it, Darien realized that he had always been around when Serena was at her worst. It had always been him that had been there when she had dirt deliberately kicked in her face or she had been put down to make someone else's self-esteem higher.  
  
The ebony haired man plopped down on his couch and sighed as he ran a hand over his face. Life would be hard without her. She was the brightening of his day and night. She was the highlight of his life. Everyday in Europe, that's all he would ever think about was her. How they had argued, how they had teased, how they had kissed, and how they had loved one another.  
  
Darien laid down and closed his eyes only to fall into a dream of his lost loved one.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~* 'Cause I can't stop loving you No, I can't stop loving you No, I won't stop loving you Why should I? 'Cause I can't stop loving you No, I can't stop loving you No, I won't stop loving you Why should I? Why should I? Why should I even try? *~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
There was a loud pounding. 'What in heaven's name?' Darien thought as he sat up on the couch. He rubbed his blurry eyes and looked at the clock. It was 9:32. He glanced away form the clock as another merciless round of pounding began on the door. He jumped up from the couch and walked over to the door.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming, sheesh!" Darien yelled to the person at the door. The ebony haired man pulled the door open to see the last person he ever expected to see. Serena.  
  
He didn't even get the chance to ask her how she had gotten back there because she dove at him and began sobbing openly into his shirt. Darien closed the door before wrapping her up in his arms. They stood there for what felt like an eternity. Darien was rocking Serena back and forth lightly to soothe her. It seemed very effective because after a few minutes she seemed to have stopped crying.  
  
"How did you get back here?" Darien asked the girl in his arms. There was no response. He looked down to discover that the blonde had fallen asleep. He laughed quietly to himself. This was going to be hard. But, Serena could sleep through a hurricane, right?  
  
Darien lifted Serena up to get a better handle on her around her waist. He held her up with one arm and leaned down to pick her legs up with the other. He now hand her cradled in his arms like a baby. That was much better.  
  
He smiled to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He had uncoordinatedly pull the covers back with his foot. Darien nearly dropped Serena several times, but laughed each time he failed to pull the covers back. But, eventually, he did it and he then laid Serena in the bed. He covered her back up and sat down on the floor next to the bed. He took her hand and laid his head in his free arm as he fell into a light sleep just as he had at the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena moved her fingers slightly as her eyes fluttered open. She immediately recognized the room and realized that she had made it back to the apartment and it wasn't just a dream. Serena then sat up in bed only to meet the face of Darien.  
  
Darien had jumped at feeling the movement from Serena's sitting up, so now he was face to face with her like they had been before at the hospital. Except now, there was no nurse to interrupt them.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Darien asked, staring at her intently. He felt her grasp his hand more firmly.  
  
"Because.....I'm still in love with you," Serena stated simply.  
  
That was all Darien needed to hear. He kissed her lightly, enjoying the feeling immensely. But as he went to pull away Serena kissed him again and of course, Darien had no objections.  
  
Eventually, Darien ended up having to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled at Serena who had just rolled her eyes at him. Darien had just made a snide comment about her old hairstyle.  
  
"Well, at least I grew out of my hairstyle, but you didn't grow out of your cocky attitude!" Serena grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"Maybe not, but I at least convinced you to stay with me," Darien replied, giving Serena that heart pumping smile of his.  
  
"That was *so* unfair. I would've made it if you hadn't told me that you loved me," Serena retorted, proving him wrong.  
  
"You actually *heard* me?" Darien asked, turning completely red.  
  
"Yes," Serena sighed, over exaggerating her movements. "And then you told me just what I didn't want to hear."  
  
"Oh, I love you too!" Darien said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Damn straight!" was Serena's response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YAY!!! bounces off walls I am soooo finished with this story!! And I'm soooo happy about it too!! I'll probably write and Epilogue, but what should I put in it? I have NO idea.....that could be problematic, ne? Well, send me ideas and then I can write it, kk? The more ideas the better......or....you could just read and nor review.....that's cool too!!  
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you....I don't actually know it Kyoto is on the same island as Tokyo, but I do know that Kyoto is another big city in Japan and that's the only reason I used it. I don't even know if you can reach Kyoto by train from Japan.....O.O.....I'm such a dork...And sorry about that if I did mess everything up.....I have tendency to do that!!  
  
Lastly, I am going to be starting a new story soon....should I write The Apprentice (Serenity/Endymion story......Serenity becomes an apprentice to see what he battle skills have to do with her forgotten past.), A Promise is Forever (it's a continuation of a different story of mine called In the Light of the Moon), The Christmas Spirit (S/D ficcie.....Andrew, Serena's cousin, brings a friend who's never had a Christmas before.), or The Ultimate Showdown (S/D.....set in the old west...about the best poker player, Serena, who finally meets her match, Darien!)  
  
Well, that's all I gotta say....I was just wondering what you folks would think would be a good idea to write....doesn't matter to me....well, ja mata ne!!  
  
~KaBunny 


End file.
